SKAM (ChanBaek ver)
by Min Kecil
Summary: Byun Baekhyun selalu percaya bahwa cinta hanya terjadi antara pria dan wanita. Namun Park Chanyeol membuatnya harus berpikir ulang, hanya saja ada 1 masalah di sini: Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih wanita!
1. Prologue: The New (Student)

**Halo, selamat datang di ff baru. Ada yang nonton Skam France Season 3? Aku sedang terpikat dengan serial itu dan jatuh cinta dengan interaksi Elliot dan Lucas yang bikin geregetan. Jadi, aku ingin mencoba buat ff versi chanbaek nya dan versiku sendiri. ****_Mind to read? And beware of typos!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue: The New (Student)**

Senin, 09:56 AM.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu menarik tudung _hoodie_-nya menutupi surai cokelat gelapnya yang berantakan, jaket cokelat melapisi _hoodie_ hitamnya yang membalut tubuhnya, dan sebuah ransel menyampir santai di bahu kirinya. Mata besarnya menatap tanpa minat gedung besar yang berdiri kokoh penuh kebanggaan di depannya. Universitas Nasional Seoul, kampus barunya di musim gugur ini. Tempat baru untuk ke sekian kalinya. Setelah dikirim ke Perancis oleh kedua orangtuanya—yang lebih terasa seperti diasingkan baginya—tepat di hari kelulusan _Junior High School_-nya, kini ia dipaksa pulang kembali ke Korea Selatan dan mendaftarkannya di Universitas ternama. Tepat di pertengahan semester! Sementara kedua orangtuanya memilih untuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka di negara lain, setelah memberikannya sebuah apartemen dan peringatan keras.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, selain memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Laki-laki itu mendesah pelan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung besar tersebut. Wajah tampannya yang asing menarik perhatian orang-orang di kampus, terutama para gadis. Sepanjang langkah kakinya semua mata menatapnya penuh kagum dan penasaran, namun dengan tanpa minat ia mengabaikannya. Ia terus menyusuri lorong-lorong kampus, matanya mencari-cari ruang administrasi. Saat akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan yang dicarinya, tanpa sengaja seseorang menabrak bahunya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh memperhatikan empat orang pemuda berjalan melewatinya. Mereka asyik bercanda dan tertawa, tak sadar pada kehadirannya. Perhatiannya tiba-tiba tertarik pada sosok pemuda manis bersurai pirang diantara para mahasiswa tersebut, yang tadi tidak sadar telah menabrak bahunya. Derai tawa pemuda manis itu menarik perhatiannya, sebuah gelenyar aneh perlahan menjalari dirinya. Diantara derai tawa dan obrolan yang terlihat seru itu ia mendengar salah seorang temannya menyebut nama si pemuda manis, mengatakan sesuatu, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

**Byun Baekhyun**, nama itu menjadi hal pertama yang diingatnya. Tanpa mengenal siapapun di hari pertamanya berada di kampus ternama ini. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulas senyuman. Hingga akhirnya sosok pemuda manis bersama teman-temannya itu menghilang di ujung lorong, ia baru membalik tubuhnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan administrasi.

Seorang wanita paruh baya mengangkat kepalanya dari balik meja besarnya saat ia memasuki ruangan administrasi. "Halo, apa yang bisa kubantu anak muda?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Halo. Aku baru saja pindah dan ingin mengambil jadwal serta kartu mahasiswaku," ia menjawab, balas tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya sebentar. Tolong sebutkan nama dan jurusanmu, anak muda," wanita paruh baya yang ramah itu mulai memeriksa komputernya.

"Park Chanyeol, jurusan seni lukis tingkat tiga."

**Tbc**


	2. Chapter 1: Play It Cool

**Halo! Chapter 1 update! **

**Sebelumnya hanya ingin memberitahu, untuk keperluan cerita akan ada sedikit GS di sini. Aku nggak pernah buat GS sebelumnya, tapi karena keperluan cerita dan disesuaikan dengan versi skam france-nya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat beberapa member jadi GS, yaitu: Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Hanya itu saja. Jika tidak suka silahkan klik tanda "close".**

**Warning: ff ini mengandung LBGT content, drugs, alcohol, Boyslove, little bit GS.**

**So, mind to read? And beware of typos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Play It Cool**

Sabtu, 4:48 PM

**_Facebook: Luhan reacted to your comment_**

**_Instagram: oohsehun liked your post. Changmin88 leave a comment to your post: Apa kau meminum habis semua susunya?_**

**_WhatsApp Changmin: Jam berapa kalian pergi ke pesta Tao?_**

**_WhatsApp Kai: Sebelum jam 8 malam_**

**_WhatsApp Sehun: Ayo kita berangkat bersama_**

**_WhatsApp Changmin: Apa yang harus kita bawa?_**

**_WhatsApp Kai: Hey, aku mendapatkan satu bungkus bir dan rokok mariyuana_**

**_WhatsApp Changmin: LOL the dude is not joking_**

Entah sudah berapa lama Baekhyun duduk di kursi taman kota, sendirian memperhatikan para pasangan yang sedang menikmati sore hari mereka dan orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sejak mantan kekasihnya berselingkuh dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti selingkuhannya—yang telah naik pangkat menjadi tunangan—pergi ke London hampir setahun lalu, ia menjalani hari-harinya kembali seperti biasa. Kuliah, pesta, kencan dengan gadis-gadis yang menjadi targetnya, menikmati bir dan terkadang rokok mariyuana. Tertawa dan menggila bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Ia pikir, ia telah baik-baik saja. Seharusnya.

Tetapi sepertinya ia salah. Ketika sedang sendirian seperti saat ini, perasaan kosong itu masih tersisa di sudut hatinya, meski hanya sedikit. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada ponsel di tangannya, pada layar ponselnya terlihat _chat_ obrolan ketiga sahabatnya di grup _WhatsApp_ mereka. Selama beberapa lama ia hanya menatap layar ponselnya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak ikut membalas obrolan mereka. Ia mengunci benda pintar itu dan memasukkan ke saku jaketnya. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, kembali memperhatikan orang-orang di taman kota dengan pikiran yang mengelana jauh.

***chanbaek***

Sabtu, 10:15 PM

Suara musik dan hingar bingar pesta memenuhi rumah besar Tao. Dengan botol-botol bir di tangan, orang-orang asyik menari di bawah temaram lampu-lampu neon. Beruntung keluarga Tao sedang tidak berada di rumah sehingga gadis cantik bersurai cokelat itu bisa diam-diam menggelar pesta yang meriah, menikmati akhir pekan sebelum kembali menjalani rutinitas kuliah yang melelahkan.

Di antara keramaian pesta Xi Luhan berdiri dalam balutan gaun merah marunnya yang manis. Gadis cantik bersurai cokelat itu memutuskan untuk mencoba menikmati pesta meriah ini seperti orang-orang lainnya, berharap ia terlihat sedikit keren seperti gadis-gadis populer itu.

"Yah, aku tahu, tahun-tahun awal kuliah itu seperti neraka, tapi kau tahu, triknya adalah terlihat keren..." ia mencoba membuka obrolan dengan seorang gadis yang terlihat sendirian dengan gelas minuman di tangannya. Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan celotehan Luhan di depannya.

Perkataan Luhan terhenti ketika seorang pria datang dan tiba-tiba mencium teman bicaramya. Dua orang itu mulai asyik berciuman. "Uh...oke," gumam Luhan merasa terabaikan, lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi.

Melihat si pemilik rumah sedang menari sendiri, Luhan pun menghampiri Tao dan ikut menari bersamanya. Namun lagi-lagi Luhan harus berhenti ketika Kris, kekasih Tao, datang. Perhatian Tao pun langsung teralihkan, dan Luhan kembali terabaikan. Luhan hanya tersenyum, memperhatikan pasangan kekasih itu mulai berciuman. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, perlahan senyum Luhan mulai luntur.

Orang-orang menari dan berciuman dengan pasangan mereka, sementara Luhan hanya sendirian. Merasa kesal, pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti mencoba menikmati pesta seperti yang lainnya dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di lantai di sudut ruangan. Amber dan Do Kyungsoo nampak sedang asyik bermain sesuatu dengan beberapa orang laki-laki.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" tanya Luhan duduk di samping kanan Amber. Gadis tomboi itu memegang tutup botol bir di tangannya dan menatap dengan antusias. Di depan mereka terdapat botol bir yang telah kosong dan tutup yang terbalik di atas mulut botol.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Amber justru menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping kirinya, meminta kode pada gadis bermata bulat tersebut. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Amber dan berkata, "Lempar," lalu meniup tutup botol di tangan Amber, seolah memberi mantera.

Orang-orang yang memperhatikan permainan mereka pun mulai berseru dengan semangat, "Lempar! Lempar! Lempar!"

Dengan penuh percaya diri Amber mulai melemparkan tutup botol di tangannya, dan bersorak senang saat ia berhasil menjatuhkan tutup botol yang terbalik dari atas mulut botol. Luhan dan Kyungsoo ikut bersorak senang. Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Baekhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya memilih berkumpul di dapur yang cukup sepi, dibandingkan ruang tengah yang ramai dengan orang-orang menari. Sambil menikmati bir mereka asyik mengobrol tentang seorang gadis cantik yang mereka lihat.

"Aku bersumpah, ketika aku baru saja tiba di sini, gadis itu melihatku seperti: siapa si tampan ini?" Sehun berkata dengan semangat. Di sampingnya Baekhyun menyulut sebatang rokok mariyuana dan menghembuskan asapnya sambil menoleh pada sang sahabat, mendengarkan bualannya dengan sedikit geli.

"Kau yakin gadis itu tidak melihatmu seperti: mengapa si aneh ini menatapku dengan wajah bodohnya?" ejek Kai. Para sahabatnya sontak tertawa.

Sambil tertawa Sehun menggerakan jari telunjuknya di udara, lalu berkata, "Tapi dia seksi, sungguh."

Kai dan Changmin menganggukkan kepala mereka, menyetujui ucapan Sehun. "Luar biasa!" ucap mereka.

"Apa kalian serius? Dia sangat jelek!" sanggah Baekhyun, tidak setuju.

"Apa? Seperti kau tidak akan bercinta dengannya saat ini juga," sahut Kai tidak percaya seraya menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai pirang—dengan gaun hitam ketat dan seksi yang membalut tubuh rampingnya—yang sedang asyik menari di tengah keramaian pesta.

Oke, sesungguhnya gadis itu memang cantik dan seksi, hanya saja tipe nakal seperti itu bukan kesukaan Baekhyun. "Bukannya aku tidak mau, _she's...she's unfuckable_," elaknya.

"Kau gila," timpal Changmin. "_She's the one who's find you unfuckable_."

"Ya, sepertinya itu benar," ujar Sehun setuju, tertawa. Baekhyun mengabaikan dan memilih untuk menenggak botol birnya.

"Jadi, siapa targetmu, Baekhyunie?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Malam ini?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Raut wajahnya mulai berubah cerah.

"Ya, beritahu kami," ujar Kai, ikut merasa penasaran.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke ruang tengah yang ramai, matanya menelisik gadis-gadis yang sedang asyik menari. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat seorang gadis bersurai cokelat panjang dengan gaun hitam ketatnya yang manis. Wajah cantiknya yang nampak polos menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

"Itu, si kecil berambut cokelat yang di sana," tunjuk Baekhyun. "Dengan gaun yang ketat."

Kai, Sehun dan Changmin menjulurkan kepala mereka ke depan, mencoba mencari gadis yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. "Mereka hampir semuanya terlihat seperti itu," kata Sehun bingung.

Kai tertawa kecil, setuju dengan perkataan Sehun. "Ya, tidakkah kau memiliki ciri-ciri fisik seperti...wajahnya atau," ujarnya. Oh, ukuran payudaranya!"

"Ukuran payudara bukan hal penting, kawan!" Baekhyun memandang Kai, merasa sedikit tidak setuju.

"Oke, jadi kau juga tidak peduli dengan wajahnya, atau?" ledek Kai, membuat Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"kawan, bentuk tubuh itu tidak penting..." Changmin mencoba menghentikan obrolan vulgar teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja," ujar Sehun, kembali tertawa.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menyerah. Ia menenggak botol birnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah ruang tengah.

Sementara itu Kai merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sekantong kecil mariyuana yang masih tersisa. "Kau mau menyimpannya, Changmin?" tanyanya pada Changmin yang sedang menghisap rokok mariyuana miliknya.

"Tidak, Eommaku selalu memeriksa barang-barangku, bung!" tolak Changmin.

"Aku bisa menyimpannya jika kau mau," Sehun menawarkan diri dengan cepat, membayangkan ia bisa diam-diam menikmati sisa mariyuana milik Kai itu.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kantong kecil itu dari tangan Kai, namun laki-laki tampan berkulit eksotis itu lebih cepat menghindar. "Jangan salah paham, tapi bahkan aku tidak akan mempercayaimu dengan sebuah pena," tolak Kai.

Sehun menjatuhkan tangannya dan merengut. Pilihan terakhir hanyalah Baekhyun. Maka lelaki paling mungil dalam kelompok persahabatan itu pun meletakkan botol birnya di meja dapur. "Baiklah, aku akan menyimpannya," katanya seraya mengambil kantong kecil itu dari tangan Kai, lalu dengan cepat memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang berseru keras, "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!", lalu dua orang gadis berlari ke arah mereka dengan panik. Kai mengambil botol birnya dan segera menyingkir saat seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang menjatuhkan wajahnya ke atas bak pencuci piring, memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang mual. Teman gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya, memegang rambut panjangnya agar tidak ikut jatuh ke dalam bak pencuci piring dan terus bertanya dengan panik,

"Luna! Luna, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sehun menyenggol lengan Baekhyun saat menyadari bahwa gadis yang sedang sibuk memegang rambut temannya itu adalah target yang dipilih Baekhyun. Lalu dengan antusias ia memberi kode pada sang sahabat untuk segera beraksi. Baekhyun memadamkan puntung rokok mariyuana milikknya pada permukaan meja dapur lalu menggerakkan tangannya, memberi kode untuk menunggu sebentar. Namun Sehun yang terlalu antuasias mengabaikannya.

"Hey, uh...temanmu sepertinya sedang tidak baik," Sehun mencoba bicara dengan gadis itu. "uh...kau butuh bantuan? Kau mau kita..."

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin kau bisa berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh?" ucap gadis itu tajam, membuat Sehun merengut.

"Wow, okay! Ketus sekali," ujar Kai mendengus. Sementara Changmin hanya tertawa.

Merasa tidak enak dengan perkataannya yang terdengar ketus, gadis itu buru-buru berkata, "Tidak! Tidak, aku minta maaf, aku...aku hanya tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan menghabiskan malamku seperti ini. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung kalian."

Sehun masih sedikit merengut, namun mencoba memaklumi. Perhatian gadis itu kembali pada temannya yang mengeluh pelan. Lalu semua berjengit jijik saat tiba-tiba gadis yang dipanggil Luna itu mulai muntah dengan suara yang keras.

"_Fuck_, Luna!" seru gadis itu mulai kembali panik.

"Kau harus santai. Memangnya kenapa jika temanmu mabuk? Itu tidak harus merusak malammu," kata Baekhyun, menenangkan.

Gadis itu memandang Baekhyun selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali memandang temannya sambil terus berusaha memegang rambut panjangnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mengambil inisiatif.

"Sehun, kau mau mengambil alih tugas memegangi rambut gadis itu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menyenggol lengan Sehun.

Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan sedikit tidak rela, bukannya ia tidak mau membantu gadis cantik hanya saja ia masih merasa sedikit jijik dengan muntahannya. Namun kemudian ia tetap melakukannya. Baekhyun memandang Changmin dan mengulurkan satu tangannya. Mengerti maksud sang sahabat, Changmin pun memberikan puntung rokok mariyuana miliknya pada Baekhyun.

"Sulli," ucap gadis bersurai cokelat itu tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, menyadari jika gadis itu baru saja menyebutkan namanya. "Sulli. Sangat cantik, dan namamu juga tidak buruk," katanya kemudian, menjabat tangan Sulli dan perlahan menariknya mendekat.

Sehun segera menggantikan tugas Sulli, memegangi rambut panjang teman gadis itu seraya memperhatikan aksi Baekhyun dengan penasaran. Sementara Kai dan Changmin hanya tersenyum, menikmati tontonan menarik di depan mereka.

Baekhyun masih tidak melepaskan tangan Sulli dan hanya menatap gadis itu dengan lembut selama beberapa lama. Sulli pun mulai terpesona, bahkan ia hampir melupakan temannya yang masih sibuk muntah di bak pencuci piring.

"Apa kita akan bersantai, Sulli?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan puntung rokok mariyuana di tangannya pada Sulli.

Tanpa menolak, Sulli mengambil puntung rokok tersebut dan menghisapnya perlahan seraya terus menatap Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum kecil. Entah karena terlalu terpesona dengan senyum Baekhyun, atau tidak terbiasa menghisap rokok mariyuana, Sulli mulai terbatuk-batuk.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Hey! Pelan-pelan!" katanya. "Oke, kau mau kutunjukkan caranya padamu?"

"Oke," Sulli menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan kembali puntung rokok mariyuana di tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai menghisap puntung rokok itu dengan dalam, lalu mulai mendekati tubuh Sulli. Kai dan Changmin hanya memperhatikan sambil sesekali tertawa tanpa suara di belakang, sementara Sehun masih sibuk memastikan gadis bernama Luna itu menyelesaikan muntahnya. Sulli tidak mengalihkkan matanya saat Baekhyun meletakkan kepalan tangannya di antara bibir mereka. Lalu dengan saling berpandangan, Baekhyun membagi asap di mulutnya ke mulut Sulli melalui celah kepalan tangannya. Sulli pun tersenyum dan wajah mereka perlahan mulai mendekat.

Mereka hampir saja berciuman jika saja Luna tidak batuk dengan cukup keras. Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi memegangi rambut Luna saat gadis itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit sempoyongan.

"Kenapa laki-laki ini memegangi rambutku?" tanya Luna, sedikit tidak jelas karena mabuk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Sehun seraya mengalungkan satu lengan Luna ke lehernya dan berusaha untuk menggendong gadis itu. Mencoba peruntungannya untuk mendekati gadis cantik tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak. Dalam mimpimu," tolak Luna seraya berusaha menjauh dari tangan Sehun. Ia hampir saja jatuh ke lantai jika saja Sehun tidak segera menangkapnya. Dengan sempoyongan ia pun beranjak pergi.

"Tidak, tunggu aku! Aku akan membantumu!" kata Sehun, berusaha mengejar Luna.

Kai, Baekhyun dan Sulli tertawa melihatnya, sementara Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. "Hebat, kawan! Terima kasih!" ujar Kai seraya mengambil puntung rokok dari tangan Baekhyun, lalu beranjak pergi sambil kembali tertawa.

"_Well_, semoga malam kalian menyenangkan!" kata Changmin tersenyum, beranjak pergi menyusul kedua sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih!" sahut Sulli, balas tersenyum.

Baekhyun hanya memandang kepergian ketiga sahabatnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Sulli. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Sulli.

"Baekhyun," laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menjawab.

Sulli memandang wajah tampan—lebih cenderung manis—Baekhyun selama beberapa saat. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengatakan, "_Well_, hai Baekhyun," sebelum kemudian perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada laki-laki itu.

Menit berikutnya mereka pun mulai berciuman, panas dan bergairah. Sejenak mereka berhenti untuk mencari tempat yang lebih sepi. Salah satu sudut lorong di dekat pintu masuk yang lebih tenang menjadi pilihan mereka. Lalu mereka kembali berciuman, Baekhyun membiarkan gadis itu menciumi lehernya sambil berusaha melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Ketika Sulli hampir berhasil melepaskan kemeja Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu masuk di ketuk beberapa kali dengan keras. Tidak lama Tao si pemilik rumah bersama dengan Luhan datang membuka pintu.

Di ambang pintu berdiri dua orang polisi. Baekhyun mengintip keluar jendela dan melihat satu mobil polisi dengan lampu khas mereka yang menyala berkedip-kedip. "Selamat malam. Kami mendapatkan keluhan suara yang terlalu keras," salah satu polisi itu berkata.

Baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh Sulli menjauh darinya seraya memperhatikan Tao dan Luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan polisi di dekat mereka. Menyadari bahwa ia sedang membawa Mariyuana milik Kai di saku celananya, Baekhyun pun mulai merasa panik. Lalu tanpa berkata apa pun, ia segera beranjak pergi. Di tengah keramaian pesta ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar yang aman baginya, tanpa perlu bertemu dengan polisi. Dan sebuah jendela yang sedang terbuka menjadi pilihannya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meloncat keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa sesuatu terjatuh dari saku celananya. Mariyuana milik Kai.

***chanbaek***

Minggu, 11:27 AM

**_New message. _**

**_Eomma: Pagi ini eomma pergi ke misa. Eomma berdoa untukmu dan aku. Eomma tahu apa yang kita alami ini berat tetapi Tuhan membantuku menyadari segalanya. Eomma tahu Tuhan akan menghukum ayahmu untuk dosanya. Eomma merindukanmu, nak._**

Siang itu sebuah pesan dari ibunya menyambut Baekhyun yang baru bangun. Ia hanya memandangi pesan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sejak ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk seorang pria, ibunya mulai menjadi gila. Ibunya mulai mengoceh tentang dosa sang ayah, kiamat, dirinya yang ditunjuk oleh Tuhan sebagai seorang utusan, dan omong kosong lainnya. Merasa muak dengan ibunya yang sudah tak bisa dikendalikan lagi, ia pun memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah dan menyewa apartemen sederhana bersama temannya. Sang ayah yang merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Baekhyun saat kecil tidak bisa menolak permintaan putranya untuk tinggal di apartemen, yang bisa dilakukannya kini hanyalah mengirimkan uang untuk anaknya.

Dulu ayahnya adalah kebanggaan Baekhyun. Namun saat sang ayah memilih untuk mencintai seorang pria, kebanggaan itu perlahan luntur. Baekhyun tidak membenci sang ayah, tidak pula membenci pilihannya. Ia hanya bingung, karena sejak dulu—hingga kini—hal yang dipercayainya adalah cinta hanya terjadi antara pria dan wanita. Itu normal. Jadi, bagaimana bisa seorang pria jatuh cinta dengan sesama pria juga?

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak peduli. Sang ibu dengan kegilaannya, dan sang ayah dengan pilihannya. Lagipula ia tidak bisa membenci kaum pelangi tersebut karena teman satu apartemennya pun yang bernama Lay, adalah seorang gay yang percaya diri sangat baik dan sedikit unik. Lay banyak membantu Baekhyun, termasuk membayarkan bagian Baekhyun saat ia tidak dapat kiriman uang dari sang ayah.

Getar ponsel yang tiba-tiba menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia kembali memandang pesan dari ibunya pada layar ponsel, sebelum kemudian memilih untuk mengabaikannya seperti biasa. Lalu ia beralih untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**_New message._**

**_Changmin: Kau memiliki mariyuana-nya, Baekhyunie? Polisi menemukan barang mencurigakan di rumah Tao, dia sangat marah. Ibunya mengamuk karena itu. Tao pikir itu perbuatanku._**

Baekhyun mengernyit membaca pesan dari Changmin tersebut. Segera ia beranjak turun dari ranjang dan menggeledah celana jins hitamnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan kantung kecil yang dicarinya. Maka dengan panik ia mulai menggeledah seluruh isi kamarnya. Di tengah-tengah pencariannya tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, lalu sosok Lay muncul sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Lelaki Cina itu sedang melakukan video call dengan seseorang.

"Ya, dia sudah bangun. Hai, Baekhyunie!" sapa Lay seraya melangkah masuk.

Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan boxer pendek dan kaus abu-abu itu segera meloncat kembali ke atas ranjang, lalu menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Sial, Lay, bisakah kau mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk? Kau payah!" gerutunya kesal.

Lay tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Baekhyun. Tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar ponsel ia menyibak tirai jendela kamar Baekhyun, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping lelaki mungil tersebut sambil berkata,

"Tunggu sebentar, jika kita beruntung, kita mungkin bisa melihat _morning wood_-nya," lalu dengan bercanda Lay menyibak selimut Baekhyun. Namun dengan wajah merengut Baekhyun menarik kembali selimutnya. "Ayolah, Baekhyunie, katakan hai pada Seulgi!"

_Fuck!_, Baekhyun memaki dalam hati. Sang mantan rupanya. Gadis itu masih terlihat cantik, namun Baekhyun sudah malas untuk melihatnya, bahkan meski hanya di layar ponsel.

"Hai, Baekhyunie!" sapa Seulgi seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Hai," balas sapa Baekhyun dengan malas, membuat Lay menatapnya sambil mengernyit heran.

Lay tidak tahu bahwa dulu selain bersahabat, Baekhyun dan Seulgi pernah memiliki masa lalu yang menyesakkan. Dan saat berpisah memutuskan untuk berusaha kembali menjadi sahabat. Keputusan yang kini disesali Baekhyun.

"Oke, sapaan yang super antusias..." ujar Lay, meledek "Maafkan dia, ini pubertas. Dia mengalami beberapa masalah seperti jerawat, bagaimana cara menyakinkan seorang gadis untuk mengambil keperjakaannya."

"Lay, jangan ganggu dia. Dia baru saja bangun," sahut Seulgi.

"Seulgi, dia sudah tidur sepanjang waktu! Kau tidak tahu saja," timpal Lay, sementara Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan dengan tidak minat. "Dia makan, tidur, buang kotoran. Hanya itu yang dia lakukan. Kita bisa mendapatkan seekor hamster, sama saja. Mungkin itu lebih baik. Dan dia bau, Seulgi. Jika saja kau tahu sebau apa dia!"

Lay mendekatkan hidungnya ke tubuh Baekhyun, seolah hendak mengendus, lalu ia mengernyitkan wajahnya dengan pura-pura. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya dengan tidak nyaman. "Lay, hentikan!" sergahnya.

Lay hanya tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke layar ponselnya. "Dan bagaimana kabarmu di London? Hey, jika kau melihat Harry Styles, bersikap baiklah dan ingat aku!" katanya pada Seulgi.

"ya, aku janji akan memikirkan tentangmu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa rencana kalian hari ini?" tanya Seulgi.

"_Well_, aku berharap melihat Baekhyun pergi mandi," ujar Lay jahil. "Lalu kami mungkin akan berpikir tentang arti hidup, atau mencari solusi untuk kelaparan dunia."

"Oh ya?" Seulgi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Lay.

"Aku tidak tahu. Daniel banyak pekerjaan...dan aku tidak punya teman, jadi...kupikir aku akan pergi ke _museum_."

"Apa? _Museum?_ Tunggu, Seulgi, kau serius? Tidak ada yang pergi ke London untuk mengunjungi museum! Kau lebih keren dari ini, Seulgi!"

"Ya, ya, aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun, bisakah kau memberikanku tur apartemen barumu?"

Baekhyun yang hanya diam dan memainkan selimutnya saja sejak tadi menoleh dengan cepat ke arah layar ponsel. Wajahnya mulai merengut, merasa enggan dengan permintaan Seulgi barusan. "Seulgi, kau harus berhenti ingin mengunjungi semuanya. Itu menjadi sebuah masalah," kata Lay mengingatkan.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat jika tempat ini lebih baik daripada yang lama," kilah Seulgi.

"Oke, tapi tutup matamu. Ingat, _morning wood!" _ucap Lay, lalu dengan jahil berusaha menyibak selimut Baekhyun lagi seraya mengarahkan layar ponselnya pada bagian bawah tubuh lelaki mungil itu.

"_Stop, stop, stop_. Oke," Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan selimutnya, lalu mengambil ponsel dari tangan Lay—menutupi layar ponsel dengan telapak tangannya—dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. "_Fuck_, Lay!" gerutunya saat laki-laki Cina yang jahil itu memukul pantatnya dan tertawa.

Baekhyun mulai berkeliling apartemennya, menjelaskan dengan setengah hati ruangan-ruangan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya seraya mengarahkan layar ponsel ke berbagai arah. Bahkan ia menunjukan pemandangan di luar jendela pada Seulgi.

"Keren, kan?" ujar Baekhyun, mengakhiri tur singkatnya.

"Wow, itu benar-benar bagus, serius," sahut Seulgi. "Dan bagaimana kau mengatur pembayaran sewanya?"

"Tidak masalah. Appa merasa buruk karena aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamanya, jadi dia membantuku."

"Baguslah. Dan...ibumu, dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum. "Atau dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang saat ini?"

Senyum di bibir Baekhyun menghilang. Ia terdiam sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba berteriak seolah-olah ada yang memanggilnya. "Maaf, Lay menginginkan ponselnya kembali," katanya kemudian. "Eh...bersenang-senanglah di London. _Bye_."

Lalu dengan cepat ia mematikan panggilan video itu. Wajah cantik Seulgi menghilang dari layar, berganti dengan warna hitam. Tidak lama Lay muncul sambil bertanya, "Kau memanggilku?"

"Ya, ini ponselmu," jawab Baekhyun seraya menghampiri Lay dan setengah melempar ponsel pada laki-laki Cina tersebut. Kemudian beranjak kembali ke kamar sambil berkata, "Dan mulai sekarang, ketuk dulu sebelum masuk, oke?"

***chanbaek***

Senin, 1:21 PM

Perkuliahan di hari senin berjalan seperti biasa. Waktu istrihat makan siang hampir usai. Baekhyun dan ketiga sahabatnya melangkah menyusuri halaman kampus sambil asyik mengobrol. Sehun bercerita tentang dirinya yang tidak mencuci tangan setelah dari kamar mandi karena tangan tersebut baru saja menyentuh pantat wanita. Kai dan Changmin mengerang jijik, sementara Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat Sehun dan tingkah bodohnya. Lalu dengan antuias Sehun kembali bercerita tentang film dokumenter kehidupan liar yang pernah ditontonnya, bagaimana ia menyamakan tingkah hewan betina—yang menandai pejantan mereka dengan bau—dengan para gadis. Sementara Kai, Changmin dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Jadi kau belum mencuci tanganmu sejak hari sabtu?" tanya Kai.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Jadi kau belum mastrubasi juga?" tanya Kai lagi. Sehun hanya tertawa bodoh.

"Eww, _what a pig_," komentar Changmin sambil mengernyit.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika terdengar Luhan menyapa seraya berlari menghampiri mereka. Keempat laki-laki itu pun menghentikan langkah mereka saat gadis cantik itu bertanya sambil tersenyum,

"Hai teman-teman, apa yang akan kalian lakukan hari jumat ini?"

"Tidak ada," jawab mereka, bingung.

"Bagus. Kalian di undang ke acara super duper spesial," ujar Luhan dengan semangat sambil mulai membagikan selebaran di tangannya, satu persatu, pada keempat laki-laki di depannya.

Dengan bingung mereka menerima selebaran itu dan membacanya sambil mengernyit. Kecuali Sehun yang justru lebih fokus pada Luhan, terpikat pada kecantikannya. "Acara super duper spesial...?" tanya Kai.

"_Enjoy your common room_," baca Baekhyun. "Apa itu ruang bersama?"

"Itu tempat para pecundang pergi ketika mereka tidak berada di kelas, Baekhyunie," jawab Changmin.

"Kita punya tempat seperti itu di sini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, dan Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Di sebelah ruangan dosen, kau tahu?" sahut Kai, memberitahu.

"Oke, lalu mengapa kita harus pergi ke sana?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Karena itu akan menjadi tempat terkeren di kampus ini," jawab Luhan dengan semngat yang tidak luntur dan senyum terbaiknya. "Para gadis dan aku mengerjakan proyek tahun kedua kami tentang bagaimana menciptakan ruang terbuka untuk semua membuat pertukaran dan komunikasi menjadi lebih mudah di antara orang-orang yang benar-benar berbeda."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, langsung tidak berminat medengar celotehan Luhan tentang proyek barunya yang terdengar membosankan. Namun Luhan nampak tidak peduli, "Jadi, Rektor Kang sangat menyukai hal ini dan meminta kami untuk membawa kembali fungsi ruang bersama yang sekarang hampir dilupakan orang-orang."

Gadis itu mengakhiri penjelasannya sambil menunjukkan selebaran di tangannya dan mempertahankan senyum terbaiknya. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, berusaha tersenyum sopan, lalu mengembalikan selebaran di tangannya pada Luhan.

"Wow, oke! Aku tidak ikut," katanya.

"Ya, sebenarnya kami tidak bisa Jumat ini," ujar Kai, ikut mengembalikan selebaran pada Luhan.

Penolakan dua laki-laki tampan itu membuat senyum Luhan sedikit meluntur. Di tengah keterpukauannya pada kecantikan Luhan, Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya dan berkata dengan semangat, "Aku bisa!"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau juga tidak bisa," sergah Kai dengan cepat seraya memukul pelan bahu Sehun dan memelototinya, memberi kode.

"Tidak, Sehun, kau juga sudah memiliki...rencana, kan?" sahut Baekhyun, ikut memprovokasi. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Sehun pun hanya bisa diam, mengikuti kode dari para sahabatnya. Lalu ia menoleh memandang Luhan yang nampak sedikit kecewa. "Oke, aku mengerti," kata gadis itu. "Kau tahu bahwa jika kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu, kalian akan berakhir seperti para pecundang yang kalian bicarakan, bukan? Menjadi senior itu keren. Mahasiswa baru tingkat pertama baru saja masuk, mereka baik."

Sehun membuka mulutnya hendak menyetujui ucapan Luhan, namun Kai menyenggol lengannya untuk membuatnya diam. Keempat laki-laki itu hanya diam mendengarkan Luhan yang sedang berusaha menasehati mereka,

"Tapi kalian, kalian sudah di tingkat dua. Jadi seperti, tidak ada tingkat sosial di kampus ini—"

"Huh, Luhan?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan dengan wajah bosan. "_Newsflash_...kau juga tingkat dua."

Luhan mengerjap sesaat, lalu tertawa kikuk. "Ya,betapa kerennya itu?! Sampai bertemu Jumat nanti!" katanya dan berlari pergi.

Baekhyun memandang kepergian Luhan dan mendengus, sedikit kesal. "Oke, gadis itu tidak mendengarkan sedikitpun," katanya.

"Ya, dia aneh kan? Ini gila," timpal Changmin setuju. Kai pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun masih memandang sosok Luhan yang sedang membagikan kembali selebarannya pada mahasiswa lainnya di kejauhan. Lalu ia memandang para sahabatnya dengan mata berbinar. "_Guys, guys, guys._..." katanya. "Ini hanya aku atau Luhan sebenarnya sangat seksi?"

Baekhyun, Changmin dan Kai terdiam, menatap Sehun dengan aneh. Lalu mereka memilih untuk mengabaikan laki-laki itu. "Oke, bertemu setelah kelas selanjutnya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya ber-_high five_ dengan Changmin dan Kai.

"Ya, sampai nanti kawan," kata Changmin.

"High five, Baekhyun!" pinta Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya dan tersenyum penuh harap.

"Tidak. Kau menjijikan," tolak Baekhyun seraya beranjak pergi.

Sehun menghela napasnya, seolah sedang menabahkan diri karena diabaikan oleh para sahabatnya. Menyadari Kai dan Changmin terlah beranjak pergi juga ke arah lain meninggalkannya, ia pun segera berlari menyusul. Namun Kai dan Changmin hanya tertawa saat Sehun sempat terjatuh berguling karena tersandung sebuah kursi taman yang banyak tersebar di halaman kampus. _Poor Sehun!_

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Guy With Brown Jacket

**_*Beware of typos!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: The Guy With Brown Jacket**

Rabu, 10:34 AM

Kelas pagi ini akan segera dimulai. Para mahasiswa mulai berdatangan, mengisi kursi-kursi yang masih kosong di dalam kelas. Di barisan belakang, Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di kursinya dan mengabaikan dengung pembicaraan disekitarnya. Ia sibuk memperhatikan dosen Hwasa di depan kelas yang sedang memeriksa materi kuliahnya hari ini sembari menunggu para mahasiswanya datang. Ah, dosen muda itu selalu nampak cantik dan seksi seperti biasanya. Sebuah pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata untuk memulai hari.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun!"

Terlalu terpana pada keseksian dosen cantik favorit setiap mahasiswa itu hingga Baekhyun tidak menyadari Kai telah duduk di sampingnya, memanggilnya beberapa kali. Lelaki berkulit cokelat itu pun memukul lengan Baekhyun dengan cukup keras, membuat sahabat mungilnya itu tersentak kaget.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun, menoleh pada Kai.

"Kau jelas-jelas sedang memperhatikan _Miss_ Hwasa, kawan," ujar Kai, tersenyum jahil.

"Apa kau gila?" sanggah Baekhyun, sedikit malu karena ketahuan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya, huh?"

"Dia seorang dosen, Kai!"

"Lalu? Seperti tidak ada yang pernah berfantasi tentang dosen muda yang benar-benar seksi."

Kai mengendikkan bahunya dengan acuh seraya memandang dosen Hwasa yang memberikan senyum manisnya pada setiap mahasiswa yang baru saja datang dan menyapanya. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil, memilih mengabaikan komentar Kai. Kehadiran Do Kyungsoo dengan ransel dan beberapa buku di tangannya menghentikan obrolan Baekhyun dan Kai tentang dosen Hwasa.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar?" pinta Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo, senang melihatmu!" sapa Kai menoleh pada gadis manis berwajah tegas tersebut.

Kyungsoo menarik bibirnya, memberikan seulas senyum paksa pada Kai dan bertanya, "Bisa kau pindah?"

"Ya...uh, tentu saja," jawab Kai seraya mengambil ranselnya dari atas meja dan beranjak pergi.

"Bagus. Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo, lalu segera menempati kursi yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh Kai.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya gadis manis itu ingin duduk bersamanya di kelas. "Hai?" ia mencoba menyapa.

Mengabaikan sapaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo meletakkan ransel dan buku-bukunya di atas meja, lalu memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang tidak ramah. "Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu hari sabtu kemarin?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya teringat pada mariyuana milik Kai yang hilang, tertinggal di rumah Tao hari itu. "Sial, kau menemukannya!" katanya, mulai panik. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menaikkan satu alisnya, membuat Baekhyun mulai bingung. "Tunggu...apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Keperawananmu!" ujar Kyungsoo asal, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sedikit jengah. "Bukan, bodoh. Aku membicarakan tentang mariyuana!"

Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun pun membelalakan matanya. Ia segera menoleh ke kanan dan kiri sejenak, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar celetukan Kyungsoo barusan. Lalu ia memandang gadis itu kembali dan berbisik, setengah panik dan setengah kesal,

"Oke, tapi haruskah kau menghinaku setiap kali kau bicara?"

"Apa kau serius?" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal dan ikut berbisik. "Hey, jika aku tidak memungutnya, polisi akan menemukannya di rumah Tao! Jadi, "bodoh" sudah terlalu bagus."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," Baekhyun menghela napas. "Jadi sudah selesai?"

"Apa yang sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo mengernyit, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan mengembalikannya?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memelas. Ia harus mendapatkan mariyuana itu kembali sebelum Kai teringat bahwa sisa mariyuana miliknya belum dikembalikan. Namun nampaknya tatapan memelas bak anak anjing terbuang ala Byun Baekhyun itu tidak berhasil pada satu-satunya gadis yang tidak pernah bicara manis padanya itu.

"Luhan memberitahuku kau tidak mau datang ke ruang bersama hari Jumat nanti," kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. "Itu sangat tidak baik, Baekhyun. Aku kecewa."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, mulai mengerti alur pembicaraan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku akan datang," ujarnya, menyerah.

"Kupikir, aku tidak membuatnya jelas. Kau dan teman-temanmu, kalian harus datang."

"Aku bukan seorang pesulap! Jika aku memberitahu mereka mengapa mereka harus datang, mereka akan membunuhku karena mariyuana itu!"

"Itu bukan masalahku. Kau pikir ini tidak menyedihkan untuk kami? Luhan, kau tahu dia. Dia telah berusaha keras untuk menjadi terlihat keren dan lebih berarti dalam tangga sosial kampus ini, dibandingkan gadis-gadis populer berotak kosong itu. Coba pikirkanlah!"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan menghela napas. "Baiklah, baik, kami akan datang," katanya menyerah.

"Bagus," Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. "Oh ya, kau harus datang lebih awal untuk membantu kami. Kami akan membutuhkanmu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Oke?"

Baekhyun mencoba menolak tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan beranjak berdiri seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat gadis itu hendak meraih ransel dan buku-bukunya di atas meja, dengan cepat Baekhyun menahan tangannya dan bertanya,

"Bagaimana dengan mariyuana-nya?"

"Bagaimana dengan itu?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak mengembalikannya?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah pertemuan. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Kyungsoo meraih barang-barangnya di atas meja dan hendak kembali ke kursinya, namun suara dosen Hwasa menghentikan niatnya, "Do Kyungsoo, duduklah. Kita akan memulai kelas."

"Uh, _Miss_, saya seharusnya duduk dengan Tao," kata Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk Tao yang duduk di kursi depan.

"_Well_, Kim Kai, kau akan duduk dengan Huang Zitao, dan Do Kyungsoo akan bersama Byun Baekhyun," perintah dosen Hwasa. "Dengan cara ini, kau akan lebih sedikit mengobrol di kelasku."

Dengan wajah merengut Kyungsoo meletakkan kembali barang-barangnya di atas meja, terpaksa menuruti perintah sang dosen muda tersebut untuk duduk bersama Baekhyun sepanjang mata kuliah itu.

***chanbaek***

Jumat, 4:38 PM

Sesuai perjanjiannya dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun datang ke ruang bersama setelah kelasnya yang berakhir setengah jam lebih telat sore ini. Para gadis—Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao dan Amber—sudah berada di ruangan saat ia datang. Ruangan itu cukup besar namun sedikit berantakan. Kursi-kursi berjejer rapi menghadap ke dinding yang berhias sebuah tulisan grafiti yang besar. Dua lemari dan kardus-kardus nampak di sudut-sudut ruangan. Sepi sekali, belum ada satu mahasiswa pun yang datang. Di tengah ruangan, di depan kursi-kursi yang berjejer rapi, Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir. Gadis cantik itu nampak bersemangat, seperti biasanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan ketiga temannya yang nampak bosan.

"Hai, Baekhyun," sapa Luhan, tersenyum senang melihat kehadiran lelaki bersurai pirang itu. "Ini akan menjadi keren, kan?"

"Oh ya, ya, ya," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Baunya aneh, kan?" celetuk Tao—yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding, memainkan tali _hoodie_-nya—tentang ruangan kosong yang akan mereka pakai saat ini.

"Sepertinya sebuah kesedihan," sahut Amber yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi, memainkan ponselnya. Tao menoleh pada Amber dan menyetujui ucapannya.

"Rasanya seperti ada yang mati di sekitar sini," timpal Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Tao, menyenderkan kepalanya dengan bosan di bahu gadis tinggi tersebut. "Seperti mati karena kesepian."

Baekhyun meletakkan ranselnya di salah satu kursi dan melepaskan syal merah melilit lehernya seraya diam mendengarkan celoteh kebosanan tiga gadis itu. Luhan masih saja nampak semangat, meski setelah lama mereka menunggu masih belum ada yang datang.

"Oke, _girls_. Untuk sekarang, tidak bagus. Tetapi justru itu intinya," ucap Luhan meminta Amber untuk berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, menggeser kursi itu kembali ke posisinya semula, lalu memandang teman-temannya dengan optimis. "Kita akan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat keren hingga orang-orang tidak akan mau meninggalkan kampus ini."

"Itu adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah aku dengar hari ini," komentar Amber seraya ikut bergabung dengan Tao dan Kyungsoo bersender di dinding.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Haruskah kita membuat _insta story_ untuk Seulgi? Dia akan sangat bahagia," usulnya kemudian seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Ia berdiri di depan ketiga temannya dan mulai memposisikan ponselnya. Lalu menyadari bahwa masih ada yang kurang. "Baekhyun, kemarilah!"

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan merasa moodnya sedikit berubah saat mendengar nama Seulgi disebut. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap menghampiri Luhan dan ketiga temannya yang mulai berpose di depan kamera. Tetapi ketika ia sudah berdiri bersama mereka dan hampir bersiap untuk ikut berpose, Luhan justru menurunkan ponselnya, setengah berlari ke arah lain dan sibuk memeriksa hasil foto barusan di ponselnya. Tao, Amber dan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

Mendesah pelan, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyadari kehadiran dua orang mahasiswa kutu buku di depan pintu. Ia pun menghampiri Luhan dan memanggilnya. "Ada yang datang," katanya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu dan langsung tersenyum menyambut kedua mahasiswa tersebut. "Hai! Apa kalian datang untuk pertemuan ruang bersama?" tanyanya.

Kedua mahasiswa kutu buku itu terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan ruangan sekitar. "Um...ini ruang bersama?" salah satu mahasiswa berkacamata yang membawa laptop di tangannya bertanya dengan ragu.

"_Well_, silahkan duduk. Di sini ada jus jeruk dan kue," kata Luhan seraya menunjuk sebuah meja kecil di dekatnya. Beberapa botol jus jeruk dan sekotak kue terhidang di atas meja itu.

Baekhyun yang diam memperhatikan di belakang Luhan, diam-diam menghela napas. Baru dua orang yang datang dan itu pun mahasiswa kutu buku dengan penampilan yang kurang meyakinkan. Mereka masih harus menunggu lagi.

_Ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang_, pikirnya bosan.

***chanbaek***

Lima belas menit berlalu dan pengunjung yang datang ke pertemuan ruang bersama ini masih belum bertambah. Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi di belakang dua mahasiswa kutu buku, memandang bosan ke sekitar. Amber sedang memainkan _bubble warp_ untuk mengusir jenuh. Tao sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk membaca buku. Dan Luhan masih mondar-mandir penuh semangat di depannya dengan setumpuk _questioner_ di tangannya. Mendesah pelan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan memeriksa ada tidaknya pesan baru. Ia berharap ketiga sahabatnya segera datang, atau Kyungsoo akan memakinya lagi.

"Hai!" sapa Luhan, tersenyum senang saat melihat Changmin, Kai dan Sehun datang.

Changmin balas menyapa Luhan. Mendengar suara Changmin, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh memandang ketiga sahabatnya dengan penuh syukur. Akhirnya mereka benar-benar datang. Baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku saat ketiga sahabatnya mengisi kursi-kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemari," kata Kai seraya menarik lengan Sehun yang justru hendak ingin menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku hanya berpikir mungkin..." Sehun mencoba membuat alasan, namun Kai mendorongnya duduk di kursi. Ia pun menutup mulutnya, meletakkan ranselnya di lantai, dan duduk dengan sikap yang sangat baik seraya terus memandang Luhan dengan penuh terpesona.

Akhirnya satu-persatu orang-orang mulai berdatangan, mengisi kursi-kursi yang tersedia. Changmin memperhatikan sekitar dan mengernyit saat tidak menemukan hal yang dijanjikan oleh Baekhyun. "Apa ini, Baekhyun? Bukankan kau bilang akan ada minuman?" protesnya.

"Ya, dan kau juga bilang akan gadis-gadis di sini," Kai ikut mengajukan protesnya.

"Hey, kalian buta atau apa?" kata Baekhyun santai. "Lihat di depan kalian: empat gadis. Dan jika kalian ingin minum, ada jus jeruk di sana."

Kai dan Changmin mengerjap mendengarnya, memandang tidak percaya sang sahabat mungil yang ternyata telah mengerjai mereka. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan protes kedua sahabatnya. Saat ia menoleh, ia melihat sosok Sulli di antara mahasiswa lainnya yang hadir di pertemuan ruang bersama ini, duduk di kursi depan di barisan depan sebelah kanan dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum manis saat menyadari kehadiran sang lelaki pujaannya, dan entah kenapa senyuman itu justru terasa sedikit menganggu bagi Baekhyun.

"Teman-teman, _big news_. Kupikir dia baru saja mengedip padaku," suara Sehun yang penuh antusias mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari Sulli. Sehun masih saja tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

Kai menatap Luhan yang sedang menggosok matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali tersenyum menyapa orang-orang yang datang, lalu ia menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum bodoh dan mendengus.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanya menggosok matanya," sergahnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan celotehan absurd sahabat-sahabatnya. Merasakan tatapan seseorang terhadapnya, ia mencoba melirik kembali ke arah Sulli. Dan sialnya tebakannya benar. Gadis itu masih menatapnya sambil tersenyum, bahkan Sulli berani mengedipkan satu matanya penuh rayu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mulai merasa semakin tidak nyaman dengan aksi gadis mantan targetnya tersebut.

"Oh, sial. Itu, bagaimanapun, pasti sebuah kedipan," ujar Kai yang ternyata melihat aksi kedip genit Sulli barusan.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar terpikat padamu, Baekhyun," sahut Sehun.

"Apa kalian berdua bercinta di hari sabtu?" tanya Changmin, ikut penasaran.

Baekhyun hanya diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan para sahabatnya yang nampak penasaran. Hingga tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang pemuda berjaket cokelat melangkah memasuki ruangan. Bertubuh tinggi, tampan, dengan surai cokelat gelapnya yang berantakan dan senyum lebarnya yang memikat. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi paling ujung barisan belakang sebelah kanan dari Baekhyun, nampak asyik mengobrol dengan seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda berjaket cokelat itu.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berjaket cokelat itu mengangkat pandangannya, dan mata mereka saling bertemu dalam sepersekian menit yang terasa berjalan dengan lambat. Lalu sesuatu perasaan aneh terasa menjalari sudut hati Baekhyun, saat pemuda berjaket cokelat itu tersenyum padanya. Senyuman pemuda itu terasa berbeda dengan senyuman yang diberikan Sulli padanya barusan. Senyuman sulli terasa mengganggunya, tetapi senyuman pemuda itu justru memikatnya.

Ini aneh.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan dan mencoba berpikir kenapa sosok pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja bisa mengusik hatinya padahal ini kali pertama mereka bertemu. Sementara itu si pemuda berjaket cokelat kembali asyik mengobrol dengan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dengung pembicaraan terdengar memenuhi ruangan, namun Baekhyun mengabaikan semua itu. Kepalanya masih sibuk berpikir tentang satu sosok yang membuatnya ingin mengetahui, siapa nama pemuda tampan berjaket cokelat itu?

"Baekhyun, sial!"

Suara Changmin sedikit menarik Baekhyun dari pikirannya. Tanpa mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh sang sahabat, ia hanya menjawab dengan setengah melamun, "Yah, kau bisa bilang begitu."

Sehun terkekeh pelan, jelas menyadari bahwa sang sahabat mungilnya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan obrolan mereka. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai, mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu "Kau bisa bilang begitu"?" Changmin terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun mengerjap, mencoba berpikir cepat untuk mencari alasan. Namun, beruntunglah, Luhan sudah lebih dulu bersuara di depan ruangan. Suaranya yang manis dan penuh semangat menarik perhatian semua orang. Luhan mencoba memperkenal dirinya dan ketiga teman-temannya, tetapi tidak berjalan terlalu baik. Mungkin karena gadis itu sedikit gugup. Ketika akhirnya Luhan berhasil melewati sesi perkenalan itu, Sehun satu-satunya orang yang bertepuk tangan dengan keras. Kai dan Baekhyun yang merasa malu segera menghentikan tangan Sehun, sementara Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan ragu-ragu untuk berpartisipasi, bertepuk tangan dan semuanya. Itu adalah tujuan utama dari ruang bersama ini," ujar Luhan.

"Wooh!" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dan bersorak senang, yang kembali segera dihentikan oleh Kai dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memelototi Sehun, memberinya peringatan untuk berhenti bertingkah memalukan. Namun untuk sedetik matanya justru kembali menatap si pemuda berjaket cokelat yang sedang tersenyum memperhatikan ke depan. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, berusaha mendengarkan perkataan Luhan,

"Aku yakin kalian semua bertanya-tanya "Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" Orang-orang saling bergumam setuju. Luhan tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "_Well, great._ Kita di sini karena ruang bersama ini telah dibiarkan terlalu lama. Di gunakan oleh para pecundang, dan diabaikan oleh orang-orang keren. Dan jadi kami di sini karena kami berpikir, kita membutuhkan sebuah tempat yang keren dimana kita bisa bertemu, bicara, bersenang-senang."

Sehun yang sedang mendengarkan Luhan dengan serius—a.k.a sibuk terpesona dengan kecantikan Luhan—sedikit merengut saat Changmin mengganggu. Baekhyun mengabaikan tingkah para sahabatnya, ia berusaha fokus mendengar penjelasan Luhan dengan sesekali tanpa sadar terus melirik ke arah si pemuda berjaket cokelat.

Berbicara tentang tempat untuk bersenang-senang, salah seorang mahasiswa menyebutkan bar. Dengan masih berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya, Luhan menolak kalimat bar dan meminta opsi lain untuk bersenang-senang bagi mahasiswa di kampus.

"Cafetaria kampus?" celetuk Changmin yang membuahkan tawa seisi ruangan. Senyuman Luhan mulai sedikit luntur.

Merasa tidak tahan, Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya bersender diam di dinding akhirnya maju ke depan dan berdiri di depan Luhan. "Oke, cukup," katanya dengan tegas. "Siapapun yang selanjutnya memotong perkataan Luhan, aku akan mematahkan kedua tulang keringnya. Mengerti?"

Peringatan Kyungsoo terbukti ampuh untuk membuat diam semua orang. Bahkan Changmin pun menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar di kursinya karena tatapan tajam dari gadis itu. Setelah suasana kembali tenang Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya seraya menunjukkan setumpuk _questioner _di tangannya,

"Baiklah, jadi kami mempersiapkan sedikit _survey_ untuk mengetahui apa yang kalian inginkan di dalam ruang bersama ini, apa yang kalian ekspektasikan dari kami. Aku akan membiarkan kalian membacanya. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengisinya, karena ini anonim."

Luhan memberikan setumpuk kertas _questioner _di tangannya pada Amber dan memintanya untuk mulai membagikannya. Tao membagikan sekotak pulpen. Orang-orang pun mulai sibuk mengoper kertas dan pulpen. Dan lagi-lagi, tanpa sadar Baekhyun terus melirik ke arah si pemuda berjaket cokelat.

"Kupikir itu saja. Ada yang ingin di tanyakan?" tanya Luhan, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Ya!" Dengan cepat dan penuh semangat Sehun mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas. "Aku?"

"Ya?" Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk bertanya.

Sehun berdeham sebentar. "Uh, Luhan, hai, sebelumnya," katanya sedikit gugup. "Jadi, ini tentang nomor teleponmu. Berapa setelah 05?"

Luhan menahan napasnya dengan kesal sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Well, setelah 05, ada 06,07,08. Sehun, kau tingkat dua, kan? Kau setidaknya harus tahu bagaimana menghitung."

Jawaban Luhan sontak membuat orang-orang—termasuk ketiga temannya—yang mendengarnya tertawa. Mengabaikan Sehun, Luhan kembali tersenyum saat menerima _questioner_ yang sudah selesai diisi. Sementara itu Sehun terdiam selama beberapa lama dan hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Teman-teman," kata Sehun depan pandangan berbinar, "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta."

"Oh, sial," komentar Changmin terkekeh kecil. Kai hanya tersenyum.

"Um, tulis untuknya, kalau begitu," saran Baekhyun saat Sehun terus menatapnya seraya terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya, kau bisa selalu menulis nomor teleponmu," usul Changmin,

"Tuliskan namamu, "Hun"," kata Kai.

Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Sehun pun mengikuti saran dari para sahabatnya, berharap dengan cara ini ia bisa mendekati Luhan. Sementara orang-orang disekitarnya sibuk dengan lembar survey mereka, Baekhyun masih membiarkan lembar surveynya kosong. Ia menoleh ke belakang, kembali melirik si pemuda berjaket cokelat yang nampak sedang menjelaskan isi lembar survey pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Melihat senyum lebar pemuda berjaket cokelat itu membuatnya kembali bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya,

Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu? Dan siapa dia?

***chanbaek***

Jumat, 6:53 PM.

Hari mulai gelap ketika pertemuan ruang bersama berakhir, dan orang-orang pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Baekhyun merasa sedikit kecewa saat si pemuda berjaket cokelat sudah tidak ada di kursinya. Sepanjang langkah kakinya meninggalkan area kampus, mata cokelat Baekhyun terus mencari-cari sosok tinggi tersebut. Namun ia tidak menemukannya di manapun. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah pulang.

Maka Baekhyun melangkah dengan lesu menuju halte bus, setelah berpisah jalan dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Di halte bus yang sepi, ia menghentikan kakinya dan membaca jadwal kedatangan bus tujuannya. Namun mata cokelatnya justru menangkap sosok tinggi si pemuda berjaket cokelat di depan sebuah mesin penjual _snack_ otomatis, berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia pun melangkah mendekatinya. Semakin dekat langkah kakinya, semakin ia menyadari betapa tinggi pemuda itu. Mungkin sekitar 185cm. Sebatang rokok mariyuana terselip diatas telinga kirinya yang lebar.

Pemuda berjaket cokelat itu menggosokkan kuku-kuku jemarinya ke bibirnya, alisnya berkerut seolah sedang berpikir dengan keras. Menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, pemuda itu menghentikan tangannya dan menoleh ke samping. Baekhyun berdiri di dekatnya, memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu di sana," si pemuda berjaket cokelat berkata pada Baekhyun, lalu menatap kembali mesin otomatis di depannya dengan bingung. "Aku...aku tidak yakin ingin mengambil yang mana."

"Nomor 24 tidak buruk," saran Baekhyun setelah memandang pemuda itu beberapa lama.

"Ok," si pemuda berjaket cokelat mengikuti saran Baekhyun. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengambil beberapa uang koin, memasukkannya ke dalam mesin otomatis, dan menekan tombol 24. Lalu ia berdiri menunggu.

Mesin otomatis itu mulai bekerja, menjatuhkan _snack bar_ rasa _almond_, menyisakan satu bungkus snack itu di balik kaca yang bermandikan cahaya neon. Si pemuda berjaket cokelat memasukkan beberapa uang koin lagi dan menekan tombol 24. Mesin otomatis itu kembali bekerja seperti tadi, menjatuhkan _snack_ yang dipilih dan kini menyisakan ruang kosong di sana. Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu berdiri menunggu dengan sabar, bagaimana dia berjongkok untuk mengambil dua bungkus _snack_ dari dalam mesin otomatis itu, bagaimana dia menoleh padanya dan tersenyum polos.

"Sial, sudah habis. Kau mau satu?" tawarnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Well_, beruntung ini untuk kita berdua kalau begitu."

Seraya mengambil batang rokok mariyuana di telinganya, pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah halte bus, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun menoleh, masih diam memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu menyelipkan batang rokoknya di sela bibirnya, menyulutnya dengan pemantik api dan tersenyum saat menghembuskan asap kelabunya. Membiarkan asap kelabu itu membaur bersama udara yang mulai mendingin di musim gugur. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengikuti pemuda itu, duduk satu kursi lebih jauh darinya di halte bus yang sepi.

"Pertemuan itu aneh, bukan?" pemuda itu bertanya setelah menghembuskan asap kelabu dari mulutnya, tersenyum menatap Baekhyun seraya menikmati rokoknya.

"Ya, itu aneh," ujar Baekhyun setuju, tersenyum kecil. "Surveynya juga."

"Ya, tapi itu penting."

"Surveynya?"

"Tidak, bukan surveynya, tapi ruang bersamanya, semuanya. Itu bagus," pemuda itu menyodorkan batang rokoknya pada Baekhyun, menawarkan. Baekhyun menerima batang rokok itu sambil tersenyum. "Itu kesempatan yang bagus untuk bertemu orang baru."

Baekhyun menghisap rokok itu seraya memandang si pemuda berjaket cokelat selama beberapa saat. "Kau baru?" tanyanya, menghembuskan asap kelabu dari mulutnya.

"Ya, aku baru pindah tiga minggu lalu dari Perancis," jawab pemuda itu. "Tingkat tiga, jurusan seni lukis."

"Bukankah agak aneh pindah ke sini di pertengahan semester?"

"Itu aneh juga?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak saat pemuda itu balik bertanya. Lalu sambil tersenyum pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Segalanya aneh denganmu!"

Lalu mereka terkekeh kecil bersama. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, dan dengan pandangan penuh arti ia berkata lagi, "Aku pasti aneh juga, kan?"

Baekhyun yang sedang menghisap rokok di tangannya menoleh, memandang pemuda itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sama sekali," katanya dengan cepat, merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Dan apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bermaksud—"

Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong karena kehadiran Sulli yang tidak diharapkannya. Gadis itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. "Hai, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku baik," jawab Baekhyun seraya mengembalikan batang rokok di tangannya pada si pemuda berjaket cokelat, lalu memandang Sulli dengan sedikit malas.

"Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa kata tadi!" kata Sulli, sedikit kecewa karena lelaki pujaannya mengabaikannya tadi sore.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, enggan menanggapi. Sulli memandang Baekhyun selama beberapa saat, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya dan harapan Baekhyun akan berbicara banyak padanya. Namun Baekhyun masih menutup mulutnya. Maka dengan sedikit kecewa ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan baru menyadari kehadiran si pemuda berjaket cokelat yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil merokok.

""Oh, bolehkah?" pinta Sulli menadahkan tangannya.

Mengerti maksud Sulli, si pemuda berjaket cokelat menyodorkan rokoknya pada gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah, "Ya, tentu," katanya.

"Terima kasih," Sulli berucap senang seraya mendudukan dirinya di satu-satunya kursi kosong yang tersisa. Kursi antara Baekhyun dan si pemuda berjaket cokelat.

Sulli menghisap rokok itu dan menikmatinya seraya menatap Baekhyun penuh minat. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Ia masih ingin mengobrol dengan pemuda berjaket cokelat itu, tapi gadis ini datang tanpa di minta dan menatapnya tanpa tahu malu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Baekhyun jadi merasa sedikit menyesal karena pernah memilih gadis yang ia sangka polos ini sebagai targetnya dulu.

"Pertemuan tadi menyenangkan, bukan?" Sulli mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih diam, menatap gadis itu dengan sedikit enggan. Merasa suasana semakin canggung, si pemuda berjaket cokelat yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua tiba-tiba berujar, "Aku pikir pendapat umum itu yang aneh."

Sulli menoleh pada si pemuda berjaket cokelat, lalu mengangukkan kepalanya setuju. Mereka berdua terkekeh kecil sejenak. Lalu, seraya tersenyum penuh arti si pemuda berjaket cokelat itu berujar lagi,

"Tetapi kita suka yang aneh, kupikir."

Sulli menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan raut wajah sendu, membuatnya berpikir jika ia bisa menggunakan pemuda berjaket cokelat itu untuk membuat Baekhyun cemburu, Sejak ciuman pertama mereka di pesta waktu itu, ia merasa yakin bahwa Baekhyun memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya. Benar begitu, kan?

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Choi Sulli," Sulli dengan cepat memperkenalkan dirinya, tersenyum begitu manis. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Park Chanyeol," si pemuda berjaket cokelat menyebutkan namanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol," ucap Sulli dengan senang, kembali menikmati rokok di tangannya.

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil. Menyadari Baekhyun masih terus memandangnya dalam diam, ia memandang pemuda manis itu dan berkata dengan seulas senyum penuh arti, "Aku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Lalu diam, tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Mereka bertiga menunggu bus datang dalam ketenangan malam, dengan tiga pikiran yang berbeda jalan.

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 3: Polaris

***Halo, ada sedikit sekali perubahan dari chap-chap sebelumnya. yaitu, untuk kelas Chanyeol kuganti dari tingkat dua jadi tingkat tiga. hanya itu aja sih ;p dan untuk Skam France S3 akhirnya tamat juga, bakal kangen Elliot dan Lucas deh T.T langsung cuss gantian nonton versi Norway :D  
**

***oke, ****_unedited. beware of typos!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Polaris**

Sabtu, 2:34 PM

Akhir pekan ini Baekhyun menghabiskan harinya di apartemen, duduk bersandar di sofa hijau dengan televisi yang menyala dan ponsel pintar yang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Suara siaran televisi—yang entah sedang menyiarkan film apa—tak mengusik perhatiannya dari misi penting yang sedang dijalaninya sejak pagi; mencari tahu tentang Park Chanyeol. Rasa penasaran terhadap pria tampan berjaket cokelat itu membuatnya menjelajahi seluruh sosial media—_instagram, twitter dan facebook_. Namun sayang, tidak satupun nama Chanyeol ditemukannya, ia justru menemukan Choi Sulli dalam daftar _friend request_ facebooknya. Ia berpikir cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol _accept_ pada layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Baekhyun," suara Lay yang memanggil membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

Pria Cina itu melompati kaki Baekhyun yang diletakan di atas meja dan beranjak duduk di sampingnya sambil berkata, "Aku punya keraguan. Keraguan yang mengerikan."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mendengarkan Lay melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan membayar sewa bagianmu sangat terlambat, atau tidak sama sekali."

"Oh, aku akan terlambat membayarnya. Aku minta maaf," beritahu Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak enak. "Aku menunggu transfer dari ayahku. Aku harus mengingatkannya lagi."

"Yeah, seperti setiap waktu lainnya," Lay menatap Baekhyun dan terlihat sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun terdiam, menggerakkan bola matanya ke berbagai arah. "Em, sepertinya banyak notifikasi—" katanya saat mendengar ponsel Lay yang tidak berhenti bersuara sejak tadi.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," potong Lay. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada ponselnya yang sejak tadi dibawanya. "Tapi yah, sejak aku mengganti foto profilku, notifikasi ini tidak pernah berhenti. Lihat."

Dengan senyum lebar Lay memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun, menunjukkan foto seksi dirinya yang terpajang di akun Tinder miliknya.

"_Fuck_, Lay!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut dan segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam. "Aku tidak mau melihat foto telanjangmu."

"Oh hey, ayolah, Kita tidak bisa melihat apa-apa," Lay terkekeh kecil seraya menarik kembali ponselnya dari wajah Baekhyun, lalu melihat foto telanjang dirinya dengan raut bangga. "Yang bisa kau lihat dari foto ini adalah seperti apa tubuh lelaki sejati itu. Aku sering melihatmu keluar dari kamar mandi. Seharusnya kau membiasakan dirimu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengabaikan ocehan Lay. Seraya berusaha menghalau tangan jahil Lay dari pinggangnya, Ia berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada layar ponselnya. Pencariannya masih belum selesai.

"Oke, stop, stop!" katanya.

Lay terkekeh. Setelah puas mengganggu Baekhyun, ia mulai mengalihkan perhatian pada ponselnya. Notifikasi dari Tinder masih terus berdatangan. "Baekhyun, aku memiliki keraguan. Keraguan yang mengerikan," katanya setelah beberapa menit diam.

"Apa sekarang?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Lay, mulai merasa sedikit kesal.

"Ada seorang pria _straight_ menawarkanku _blowjob_ "_with no talking_". Tetapi, apa menurutmu dia hanya ingin mendapatkan BJ atau dia bisa memberikanku BJ juga? Karena jika begitu, aku lebih memilih dia tidak bicara."

Baekhyun hanya memandang teman satu apartemennya itu dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Lay pun menunjukkan maksud perkataannya dengan memperagakannya—menggerakkan tangannya di depan mulutnya yang terbuka dan bertingkah seolah ia sedang menyodok mulutnya dengan sesuatu.

"Stop, stop. Stop, Lay!" Baekhyun yang akhirnya mengerti segera memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah jijik.

Lay tertawa keras, nampak puas sekali menjahili pemuda manis itu. Lalu kembali memandang ponselnya sambil berkata, "Tapi itu hal yang tidak pernah kumengerti. Jika kau menghisap penis, mereka bilang kau bukan hetero."

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin mencoba," ujar Baekhyun, dan terdiam sejenak saat Lay menatapnya dengan tatapan _apa-kau-serius_. "Mungkin dia penasaran."

"_Well_, berarti dia sangat penasaran! Lihat!" Lay menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu langsung berjengit kaget, dengan satu tangan ia menghalau layar ponsel yang menunjukkan sebuah foto vulgar seorang laki-laki, seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan mata terpejam.

"Stop!" pekik Baekhyun, lalu berdiri dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya saja. Terkadang Lay memang bisa sangat menyebalkan.

Lay tertawa keras, puas sekali menggoda si pemuda manis. "Hey, mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak dan menoleh. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak mau menghabiskan sepanjang akhir pekanku menatap laki-laki telanjang," katanya dengan kesal.

"Hey kawan, kau harus santai. Jika tidak, kau tidak akan bertahan dengan kami!" sahut Lay, namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan berajak pergi. Melihat teman satu apartemennya nampak kesal Lay hanya mendesah dan bergumam, "Tidak asyik."

***chanbaek***

Senin, 8:53 AM

Pencarian Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol di seluruh sosial media tidak menghasilkan apapun. Baekhyun merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi tidak berarti ia berhenti mencari. Maka ketika senin datang dan ia memiliki jadwal kelas pagi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir sejenak ke ruang sekretariat. Di ruangan sekretariat terdapat rak-rak yang berisi map catatan tiap kelas. Wanita muda yang berjaga di ruangan itu hanya melirik saat Baekhyun sedang mencari-cari di rak tersebut, sebelum kemudian kembali fokus pada komputernya. Wanita muda itu tidak perlu bertanya atau merasa heran karena terkadang banyak mahasiswa yang datang mengambil map catatan kelasnya atas perintah dari dosennya, jadi dia berpikir jika Baekhyun adalah salah satu mahasiswa itu dan mengabaikannya.

Setelah cukup lama mencari akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan yang dicarinya. _Class record. Third year, majoring in art of paiting_. Ia membuka map biru yang cukup besar itu dan membaca nama-nama mahasiswa yang terdaftar di dalamnya. Di antara deretan nama-nama mahasiswa terselip sebuah nama yang dicarinya; Park Chanyeol. Lalu matanya beralih membaca beberapa info tentang mahasiswa pindahan dari Perancis itu yang tercantum dalam map biru itu, mencoba menghafalnya di dalam kepala.

Dan seulas senyum akhirnya tersemat dibibir Baekhyun.

"Hey, itu untuk kelasku," sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok tinggi Kris Wu telah berdiri di belakangnya. Salah seorang mahasiswa populer di kampus ini.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun, tidak mengerti.

"Map di tanganmu, itu untuk kelasku. Untuk tingkat dua ada di sana," kata Kris seraya menunjuk salah satu rak di atas.

Baekhyun menatap arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kris, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya kembali pada map biru di tangannya dan segera bertingkah seolah ia baru sadar, "Ah iya, kau benar. Biasanya bukan aku orang yang mengurusnya."

"Oke. Bisakah aku mengambilnya?" Kris terkekeh kecil dan melirik map biru di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, merasa enggan untuk memberikan map tersebut pada Kris. Ia masih ingin membaca info tentang Chanyeol. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, akhirnya ia menyeletuk hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya,

"Aku sangat senang untukmu dan Tao."

"Ada apa denganku dan Tao?" senyum ramah Kris sedikit memudar, alis tebalnya berkerut bingung.

"_Well_, aku tidak tahu. Kalian bersama di hari Jumat dan kelihatannya hubungan kalian berjalan dengan baik."

"Tunggu, apa dia memberitahumu?"

Baekhyun diam sejenak, sedikit takut jika mungkin ia sudah salah bicara. "Tidak," jawabnya kemudian.

"Lalu siapa yang memberitahumu?" raut ramah Kris kini benar-benar menghilang dan berganti dengan kecemasan.

"Kau tahu, bukan apa-apa, sepertinya aku membayangkan sesuatu," Baekhyun tersenyum menyakinkan, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kris seraya berkata, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, kawan."

"Oke, ciao," Kris menggelengkan kepalanya saat Baekhyun beranjak pergi. Lalu beralih menatap rak di depannya dan menyadari bahwa map kelasnya masih berada di tangan Baekhyun. Ia pun segera berbalik mengejarnya. "Serius? Oi, Baekhyun, map kelasnya!"

***chanbaek***

Dosen Hwasa belum datang saat Baekhyun tiba di kelas yang masih sepi, belum banyak mahasiswa yang datang. Baekhyun duduk di kursinya, mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mulai menjelajahi sebuah _web blog_ salah satu universitas terkenal di Perancis, yang baru diketahuinya dari map _class record_ yang dibacanya barusan. Beruntung Baekhyun pernah mempelajari dan cukup mengerti bahasa Perancis, jadi ia tidak membutuhkan _google translate_ lagi untuk memahami isi dari _web blog_ itu. _Web blog_ itu berisi _project-project_ yang dilakukan oleh para mahasiswa kampus tersebut untuk penggalangan dana sebuah _event_, termasuk salah satunya adalah Chanyeol.

_Project_ yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol bernama **_Polaris_**, dengan foto tampan Chanyeol terpajang di halaman blog, info tentang _project_ itu, dan jumlah nominal yang berhasil dikumpulkan. _Project_ Chanyeol hanya berhasil mengumpulkan 1650,00 Euro dan 51,56% peningkatan. Di akhir blog terdapat pemberitahuan bahwa _project_ itu telah ditutup karena _goal_ belum tercapai. Terdapat pula sebuah video di bawah pemberitahuan tersebut. Baekhyun segera memasang satu _eearphone_ di telinga kanannya dan memiringkan ponselnya.

Sosok tampan Chanyeol dengan surai cokelat gelapnya yang berantakan muncul di layar saat ia menyalakan video itu, duduk di sebuah ruangan berwarna biru dengan motif-motif artistik dan tersenyum memikat menatap ke depan. Lalu suara seorang laki-laki paruh baya terdengar dari balik kamera, bertanya dalam bahasa Perancis,

_"__Jadi, Chanyeol, tentang apa project ini?"_

_"__Ini disebut Polaris. Project ini tentang dua karakter dan sebuah terowongan," _Chanyeol menjawab dengan bahasa Perancis yang fasih dan terdengar elegan.

_"__Seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan?"_

_"__Tidak. Satunya adalah seorang laki-laki dan yang satunya...itu tidak penting. Bisa seorang laki-laki, seorang perempuan, suatu makhluk...kita tidak pernah tahu karena karakter itu tidak pernah meninggalkan terowongan, dia takut terhadap cahaya. Lalu dia bertemu dengan si pahlawan, yang takut terhadap gelap."_

_"__Tapi...bagaimana mereka bertemu kalau begitu?"_

_"__Well, sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa, karena mereka berdua takut pada dunia masing-masing. Jadi mereka mengobrol di perbatasan tanpa pernah melihat satu sama lain. Mereka berakhir mengobrol setiap hari, mereka saling mengenal sampai mereka menyadari bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta...tanpa bertemu sama sekali."_

_"__Jadi mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu?"_

_"__Tidak kecuali salah satu dari mereka menaklukkan ketakutan mereka dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke dalam dunia lainnya."_

Penjelasan Chanyeol tentang _project __**Polaris**_ itu membuat Baekhyun tertarik, terdengar seperti sebuah cerita yang romantis dengan setitik ironi yang terselip. Sesungguhnya **_Polaris_** adalah sebuah _project_ yang bagus dan sangat menarik menurut Baekhyun, namun sayang hanya sedikit peminatnya. Entah kenapa...

Begitu seriusnya Baekhyun menonton video Chanyeol hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, mengintip dari balik bahu seraya bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau tonton?"

Baekhyun nyaris meloncat karena terkejut. Ia segera melepas satu earphone di telinganya seraya mematikan layar ponsel pintarnya, menjauhkannya dari mata penasaran Kyungsoo. "Sial, Kyungsoo! Apa kau benar-benar perlu muncul seperti hantu?" gerutunya.

Kyungsoo berdecih pelan, lalu beranjak duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Kursi yang wajib didudukinya selama mata kuliah dosen Hwasa. "Sayang kau kejam, padahal aku punya hadiah untukmu," katanya, meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja dan melepas jaketnya.

"Hadiah?" tanya Baekhyun, menoleh memandang Kyungsoo.

"Terlambat. Kau sudah memiliki kesempatan," Kyungsoo berujar tanpa menoleh, membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

Baekhyun diam sejenak, berpikir. "Jadi...apakah kalian punya rencana pertemuan lainnya untuk _project_ ruang bersama?" tanya kemudian, setengah berharap ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol di ruang bersama, jika akan ada pertemuan lagi.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tangannya yang sedang membalik-balik halaman bukunya, lalu menoleh memandang Baekhyun dengan sedikit bingung. Setelah pertemuan minggu kemarin yang nyaris gagal, ia pikir Baekhyun tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan project ruang bersama itu. Heck, bahkan ia harus mengancam pemuda itu dulu agar mau datang minggu lalu.

"Seperti kau peduli tentang itu sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha membuat alasan, "Tidak, hanya itu adalah ide yang bagus menurutku. Itu saja."

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan, "Dan sejujurnya, pertemuan pertama kalian tidak terlalu buruk."

"Ada satu pertemuan lagi di hari Rabu siang, datang saja jika kau mau," beritahu Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan datang," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada bukunya dan berkata dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun selama beberapa lama, lalu ia mengambil ranselnya dari atas meja dan merogoh ke dalamnya. "Oke, baiklah. Kau bisa memiliki hadiahmu," katanya kemudian, menyodorkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun di bawah meja.

Baekhyun menoleh ke bawah dan ia terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa kantong putih kecil yang sedang disodorkan oleh Kyungsoo itu adalah mariyuana milik Kai yang hilang. "Wow! Kau bosnya!" pujinya senang, berbisik.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak mau duduk di sini dengan membawa mariyuana seperti ini sepanjang kelas!" bisik Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil ranselnya di atas meja, sementara tangan lainnya mengambil kantong mariyuana dari tangan Kyungsoo. Saat ia sedang memasukkan benda kecil itu ke dalam tasnya, suara dosen Hwasa yang baru datang membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya dosen muda itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling memandang. Lalu mereka dengan kompak menjawab, "Tidak ada!"

Dosen Hwasa yang nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban itu pun menghampiri meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan mata penuh selidik. "Apa yang kalian sembunyikan di bawah meja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kyungsoo seraya berpura-pura membuka buku dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya memegang ranselnya di bawah meja. Sementara itu Baekhyun hanya diam dan memeluk ranselnya dengan wajah sedikit panik. Masih tanpa menoleh Kyungsoo berkata, "Aku hanya mencari sesuatu di dalam tasku."

"Do Kyungsoo, apa menurutmu saya bodoh? Coba saya periksa," ujar dosen Hwasa tidak percaya, menyodorkan satu tangan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam ransel dan meletakkan sebungkus pembalut di atas meja. Dengan merengut ia menoleh pada dosen Hwasa dan berkata dengan nada kesal, "Ini pembalut yang Byun Baekhyun bawakan untukku."

Baekhyun terkejut melihatnya, dan hampir melotot saat Kyungsoo menjadikan namanya sebagai alasan. Sejak kapan ia membawa benda wanita itu di dalam ranselnya? Kenapa pula harus dengan alasan memalukan itu?

Melihat benda tak terduga yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo itu, dosen Hwasa menghela napas. "Baiklah. Saya tidak mau tahu detailnya," katanya, membalik tubuhnya dan beranjak ke depan kelas.

"Terima kasih, miss, karena telah mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang," gerutu Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal. Lalu memandang Baekhyun dan bertanya, "Kau lihat bagaimana memalukannya itu?"

"Jangan berlebihan," sahut dosen Hwasa, menoleh sejenak pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa memiliki kehidupan pribadi lagi," Kyungsoo masih menggerutu, membuat dosen Hwasa menghela napas dan kembali melangkah ke mejanya di depan ruangan.

Aksi mengejutkan Kyungsoo membuat semua mahasiswa di kelas tertawa, membuat dosen muda itu merasa sedikit malu jadinya. Sepeninggal dosen Hwasa, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling lirik lalu terkekeh pelan bersama. Ternyata seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tegas bisa bertingkah konyol juga.

***chanbaek***

Rabu, 12:36 PM

Siang itu Baekhyun dan para gadis berkumpul di ruang bersama, duduk di kursi-kursi yang diatur berputar—saling menghadap—dan setumpuk survey yang telah diisi. Hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar datang untuk membantu Luhan memeriksa hasil survey minggu kemarin. Mereka bergantian membaca isi formulir, sementara Luhan mengisi daftar di bukunya.

"Jadi, "Apa yang kau suka: Tidak ada."," Tao membacakan isi formulir di tangannya dengan keras. "Apa yang kau tidak suka: Semuanya.", "Peralatan apa yang ingin kau lihat: Sistem bir dan WiFi."

"Yeah, WiFi. Aku ada dua orang yang mengatakan itu," komentar Kyungsoo seraya memeriksa lembar-lembar formulir di tangannya.

"Aktivitas budaya: Pesta yang luar biasa."," Tao lanjut membacakan. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari kami untuk meningkatkan ruang bersama..." ia berhenti membaca dan terkekeh kecil. "Ah, aku bahkan tidak mau membaca ini. Ini menjijikan."

Luhan mencoba mengintip pada lembar kertas di tangan Tao, lalu menulis kembali pada bukunya sambil sedikit mengeryit. "Sejujurnya, ketika itu anonim, orang jadi gila," ujar Amber yang duduk di samping kanan Tao.

"Mereka tidak menganggap ini serius, ini menjengkelkan. Kita bertanya tentang pendapat mereka, dan mereka hanya bicara tentang seks," sahut Luhan, dan semua orang hanya tersenyum setuju.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Tao berdering. Tao merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat nama Kris muncul di layar yang berkedip. "Kenapa dia meneleponku?" gerutunya heran, lalu segera menjawab telepon itu. "Halo? Kenapa kau menelepon? SMS saja!"

"Hey, Tao, bicara di lorong!" kata Luhan yang merasa sedikit terganggu dengan suara keras Tao. Maka Tao pun beranjak keluar sambil mengomel pada ponselnya, sementara Amber dan Baekhyun hanya menertawakannya.

"Tunggu, aku punya satu yang bagus untukmu, Luhan," Amber menghentikan tawanya dan mulai membacakan isi formulir di tangannya. "Apa yang kau suka: Aku melihat Luhan.", "Apa yang tidak kau sukai: Luhan tidak melihat ke arahku."."

Luhan yang tadinya hendak mengisi bukunya mendadak menghentikan tangannya. Ia mendengarkan dengan lesu dan merengut saat Baekhyun tertawa. Mengabaikan ekspresi malas Luhan, Amber masih terus membacakan,

"Peralatan apa...?", Pria itu menulis: Luhan," dan Amber mengakhirinya dengan tawa geli.

"Sial, itu intens. Kau punya seorang pengagum rahasia psiko, Luhan!" komentar Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu, bukan hanya itu. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari kami: Luhan menghubungiku." Dia bahkan menuliskan nomor ponselnya," kata Amber kembali tertawa.

Merasa familiar dengan perkataan Amber, Baekhyun menjadi penasaran. "Tunggu, bisa aku melihatnya sebentar?" pintanya.

Amber memberikan lembar kertas di tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengamati sejenak isi kertas itu sebelum berkata dengan sangat yakin, "Ini nomor Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak mengerti pria itu. Kenapa dia menyukaiku sekarang?" tanya Luhan bingung. "Suatu hari dia pernah benar-benar menatapku dan meneteskan air liur. Aku dapat merasakan tatapannya dari 100 meter jauhnya. Itu mimpi buruk."

"Itu mengerikan," komentar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Amber tertawa, dan Baekhyun hanya diam—setengah merasa tidak enak pada Luhan, dan setengah merasa malu karena tingkah sang sahabat.

"Oke, Kyungsoo, tolong beritahu kami jika kau memiliki satu yang serius. Aku selesai," kata Luhan dengan nada pasrah, seraya menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun mulai membacakan isi lembar kertas di tangannya, "Apa yang kau suka: Luar angkasa.", "Apa yang kau tidak suka: Mural yang mengerikan.", "Peralatan: sebuah konsol, sebuah layar besar, dan WiFi.", "Aktivitas budaya: Pesta besar.", "Apa yang kau harapkan dari kami: Kalian mengatur pesta besar."—"

"Oke, mural telah muncul sebanyak delapan kali, dan pesta. Apa yang mereka tidak mengerti tentang 'aktivitas budaya'?" potong Luhan, bingung dan sedikit kesal.

"Well, jika semua orang bertanya tentang pesta..." sahut Amber.

"Aku sangat setuju," timpal Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak, kita tidak melakukan ini untuk membuat pesta," tolak Luhan, tidak setuju.

Amber hanya memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum jenaka. Luhan menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Baekhyun, giliranmu."

"Oke," Baekhyun menerima selembar kertas formulir dari Amber dan mulai membacakannya, "Apa yang kau suka: project untuk penyambutan ruang bersama.", "Apa yang tidak kau suka: mural.", "Peralatan..." dia menuliskan: mesin penjual otomatis.", "Aktivitas budaya: hari naturist per bulan."—"

"Oke, langsung buang saja ke tempat sampah. Aku lelah dengan jawaban seperti ini," potong Luhan muak.

"Itu bukan _troll_, itu jawabanku!" seru Amber tiba-tiba, mengejutkan semua orang.

"Tunggu, tunggu, _pause_. Apa kau serius?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Yeah, girl, for eye candy_," jawab Amber dengan semangat. "Laki-laki dan perempuan telanjang sehari setiap bulan, itu luar biasa!"

"Oke...luar biasa..." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, setengah tidak percaya dan setengah takjub dengan jawaban luar biasa Amber.

Pembicaraan mereka berhenti ketika Tao kembali memasuki ruangan, menutup teleponnya dengan wajah merengut. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Kris membuatku kesal," jawabnya seraya kembali duduk di kursinya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak suka aku mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kami berpacaran..."

Para gadis mulai berbicara tentang Kris yang ingin hubungannya dengan Tao disembunyikan, sementara gadis Cina itu menginginkan sebaliknya. Popularitas yang berbeda menjadi alasan bagi Kris. Baekhyun tidak terlalu mendengarkan, perhatiannya langsung teralihkan saat ia melihat sosok Chanyeol melintas di luar jendela.

"Well, aku harus pergi," pamit Baekhyun seraya mengembalikan lembar formulir di tangannya pada Amber. Dengan terburu-buru ia meraih jaket dan ranselnya, lalu berlari pergi. Para gadis hanya memandang kepergian Baekhyun dengan bingung, kemudian memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan membaca hasil survey mereka.

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong dengan langkah cepat, matanya menjelajah mencari Chanyeol. Namun hingga langkahnya sampai ke halaman kampus, ia masih tidak menemukan sosok tinggi itu di manapun. Ia justru bertemu dengan ketiga sahabatnya, menghampirinya bagaikan anak kembar yang tak terpisahkan.

"Apa kau baru saja dari ruang bersama?" tanya Changmin, mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari pencariannya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Ya, kenapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, menatap ketiga sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan gadis-gadis itu," Changmin mengendikkan bahunya.

Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan Changmin dan dengan segera bertanya pada Baekhyun, "Kau dengan para gadis? Apa Luhan mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?"

"Tentang kau? Um...tidak, kurasa tidak," jawab Baekhyun, melirik pada Sehun sebentar lalu kembali mencari sosok tinggi Chanyeol di antara keramaian mahasiswa yang sibuk berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Hey, jangan menjawab terlalu cepat. Gunakan waktumu dan pikirkan lagi!" pinta Sehun, hampir memelas.

Kai terkekeh dan merangkul bahu Sehun. "Hentikan, kawan. Kau bahkan tidak terdaftar dalam radarnya. Dia tidak peduli tentangmu," katanya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kuberitahu, aku sudah meletakkan dasar untuk bisa..." katanya seraya memberi isyarat dengan kedua tangannya. Kai dan Changmin yang mengerti, hanya saling tertawa.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah, masih mencari sosok tinggi Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya ia tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Chanyeol sudah pergi, entah kemana. Baekhyun pun mendesah kecewa.

"Hey, Baekhyun! Bagaimana kabarmu?" tiba-tiba suara yang lembut terdengar memanggil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh, melihat Sulli menghampiriya bersama sang sahabat Luna. Kenapa justru gadis ini yang muncul?, pikirnya malas.

Meski malas, namun Baekhyun tetap menyapa kedua gadis itu dan memberikan senyum kecil. Sulli nampak sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki pujaannya. Dengan semangat dan senyum manis gadis itu berkata,

"Apa kau punya rencana jumat malam nanti? Karena kami mengadakan pesta di rumah Luna. Tidak besar, hanya pertemuan intim. Dan kalian semua bisa datang, tentu saja."

Mendapatkan undangan pesta spesial dari gadis cantik tentu membuat ketiga sahabat Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun, di kepalanya saat ini hanya ada Chanyeol. Keinginannya hanya satu, bertemu dengan Chanyeol, meski ia masih tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan atau dilakukan setelah bertemu dengan pria tampan itu.

"Ya, tapi ini waktu yang sagat buruk, karena jumat malam kami mengadakan pesta untuk..." Baekhyun berusaha membuat alasan.

Namun dengan cepat Kai maju ke depan dan memotong perkataan Baekhyun, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kami tidak memiliki rencana apapun di hari jumat. Kami ingin datang dan kami akan membawa minuman keras."

"Oke, bagus. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya," ujar Sulli tersenyum senang. "Sampai bertemu di hari jumat!"

"Oke..." Baekhyun terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ketiga sahabatnya melambaikan tangan saat Sulli dan Luna beranjak pergi, sementara Baekhyun hanya diam menerima tatapan penuh minat dan senyum malu-malu yang dikirimkan oleh Sulli untuknya. Setelah sosok dua gadis itu mulai menjauh, Changmin, Kai dan Sehun langsung menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Oke, Baekhyun. Apa masalahnya?" tanya Changmin bingung, karena Baekhyun nampak lesu dan tidak biasanya menolak ajakan pesta dari gadis cantik.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah, kau ingin kami tetap diantara pria selama sisa hidup kami ya?" ujar Changmin.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak pernah mengatakan tidak pada 'pertemuan intim' dengan gadis. Tidak pernah!" sahut Sehun. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju.

"Sulli dan aku hanya saling melihat tiga kali, dan sejak itu dia telah menguntitku. Itu membuatku stress," kata Baekhyun, menghela napas lelah.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi," Kai nampak frustasi mendengar alasan Baekhyun. "Kau sahabatku, saudaraku, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kepalamu? Gadis itu menyukaimu, bung!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya diam, merengut.

***chanbaek***

Rabu, 9:34 PM

Usai makan malam Baekhyun mengurung dirinya di kamar, menghabiskan waktu memelototi web project milik Chanyeol di laptopnya. Hingga hari ini ia masih tidak bisa mengusir pergi bayangan Chanyeol dari dalam kepalanya, jantungnya akan terus berdegup cepat setiap kali ia memikirkannya. Ada sesuatu dari pria itu yang memikatnya, pesona aneh yang mulai membuatnya bertanya-tanya: masih normalkah dirinya saat ini? Jatuh cinta pada sesama laki-laki juga, bisakah hal itu terjadi?

Dan hal yang terpenting adalah Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu, apakah Chanyeol seorang gay atau _straight?_

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Baekhyun menonton video Chanyeol. Dalam bahasa Perancis yang fasih dan terdengar elegan, juga senyum lebarnya yang memikat, pria tampan itu menjelaskan maksud dari cerita project Polaris ini,

_"__Ini adalah storyboard animasi berurutan dari Polaris. Aku harap ini akan membuat kalian mau berpartisipasi dalam project."_

Kemudian sosok tampan Chanyeol berganti menjadi sebuah video animasi hitam putih, dengan iringan melodi yang indah dari dentingan piano. Video animasi itu dimulai dengan seorang laki-laki yang menghampiri sebuah terowongan, dengan sebuah senter di tangan dan rinai hujan sebagai latarnya. Di depan terowongan itu telah berdiri siluet suatu makhluk (atau manusia? Tidak jelas karena gelapnya terowongan), seolah sedang menanti si laki-laki. Laki-laki itu mematikan senternya, dan mereka saling berhadapan di perbatasan terowongan. Di bawah gelapnya malam, pada akhirnya si laki-laki berhasil menaklukan ketakutannya terhadap gelap. Dan ia menunggu untuk sang tercinta yang takut pada cahaya untuk keluar dari balik dunianya. Perjuangan si laki-laki pun tidak berakhir sia-sia. Sang tercinta keluar dari terowongan dan menerima tautan tangan si laki-laki. Lalu sebuah ciuman yang manis dan pelukan yang erat mengakhiri video animasi itu.

_"__Well, kuharap kalian menikmatinya. Dan...bergabung dengaan kami dalam project ini. Bye," _sosok tampan Chanyeol kembali muncul di layar dan tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan satu tangannya.

Dan video itu pun benar-benar berakhir.

Baekhyun termenung menatap layar laptopnya, memikirkan setiap bagian dari video animasi Polaris milik Chanyeol yang terasa penuh makna baginya. Kehangatan dan kebingungan seolah menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Merasa cukup, ia pun menutup layar laptop di pangkuannya. Ia berpikir cukup lama, lalu meraih ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Sebuah ide gila membuatnya menggerakkan jemarinya di atas layar benda pintar itu, mengetikkan kalimat: _Gay Chat_ pada kolom pencarian di aplikasi playstore.

Berbagai aplikasi _gay chat_ bermunculan di layar, hingga pilihannya jatuh pada aplikasi Krindr-Chat Gay, sebuah aplikasi chat yang dilihatnya sering dipakai oleh Lay. Ia mendownload aplikasi tersebut, menunggu sebentar, lalu mulai mencari. Berbagai tipe pria gay dengan bermacam foto seksi nan vulgar, dan pesan pendek yang menggoda segera bermunculan di layar.

Jika Chanyeol seorang gay, mungkin saja ia akan menemukan pria itu di aplikasi ini. Itu adalah sebuah pemikiran gila, namun tidak menghentikan jemari Baekhyun untuk terus menjelajahi aplikasi itu. Hingga saat foto telanjang Lay dengan pesan pendeknya yang menggoda muncul di layar, membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Secara refleks, ia melempar ponselnya ke samping dan mendengus jijik.

Melihat deretan lelaki gay yang seksi itu (tidak termasuk Lay, menurut Baekhyun), tidak membuatnya merasakan sesuatu. Tidak ada kehangatan. Tidak ada jantung yang berdebar-debar. Tidak ada yang lainnya, ia justru merasa geli. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasakan perasaan yang berbeda setiap menatap Chanyeol. Perasaan aneh selalu terasa menjalari dirinya saat ia memikirkan pria tampan itu. Dan ya, ia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Ia yakin itu.

Tetapi masalahnya, apakah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol membuatnya otomatis menjadi seorang gay? Ataukah ia hanya menjadi gay untuk pria tampan itu?

Sayangnya, seberapa kerasnya Baekhyun berpikir sepanjang malam itu, ia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya. Justru bayangan Chanyeol semakin terasa merajalela di dalam kepalanya. Oh, ini gila!

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter 4: All I Wanna Do

_***Unedited, beware of typos!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: ****All I Wanna Do**

Jumat, 4:07 PM

Hari jumat terasa datang lebih cepat, dan hingga kini Baekhyun masih belum menemukan nama Chanyeol di setiap _social media_ dan applikasi _chatting_—bahkan applikasi _gay_ _chatting_ sekalipun. Misi pencarian Baekhyun mengalami jalan buntu. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk berhenti dan menghapus applikasi _gay chatting_—yang pernah di _donwload_-nya tapi tak pernah digunakan—dari ponselnya. Mungkin ia bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk mencari tahu tentang pria tampan pindahan dari Perancis itu.

Baekhyun meninggalkan area kampus bersama ketiga sahabatnya, asyik mengobrol dan tertawa. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang sementara para sahabatnya hendak mampir sejenak ke café. Di tengah obrolan tiba-tiba Changmin berujar mengingatkan,

"Hey, nanti malam kita akan nongkrong dengan para gadis, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Kai seraya tersenyum lebar. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam, nampak kurang semangat saat teringat dengan undangan pesta dari Sulli itu.

"Kawan. Malam ini aku akan mendekati Luna, sepanjang malam. Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sedetikpun," Sehun mulai membual tentang imajinasinya dengan penuh semangat. "Ketika aku mau pergi, dia akan seperti: "Oh tidak Sehun, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku takut ketika _Daddy_-ku tidak di sini.". Aku akan mendapatkannya sedikit demi sedikit…hey, dengarkan aku! Dengarkan aku sebelum kalian mulai mengkritik, luar biasa!"

Sehun merengut ketika Changmin dan Kai menertawakan imajinasinya, sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum jahil. Tidak peduli dengan tawa para sahabatnya, Sehun melanjutkan imajinasinya dengan penuh penghayatan,

"Aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku akan menatapnya dan mengatakan: Oh Luna, oh Luna. Jangan khawatir, malam ini _Daddy_-mu di sini dan dia akan meledakkan pikiranmu."

"Tidak, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun," Baekhyun menghentikan sang sahabat dari imajinasi luar biasanya.

"Apa, sih?" tanya Sehun menoleh menatap Baekhyun dan merangkul bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau sahabatku, tapi jika kau mengatakan _Daddy_ pada seorang gadis, kau akan menjadi perjaka seumur hidupmu," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kupikir, kau mau mendekati Luhan?" tanya Changmin pada Sehun.

"Oh, tapi kawan, Luhan itu…" Sehun mengerang pelan ketika teringat pada gadis bersurai cokelat yang sulit di dekati itu.

"Kau mengejar satu, lalu mengejar yang lainnya…kau harus memilih!" kata Kai, yang diangguki Changmin dan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan," ujar Sehun beralasan.

"Ooh…tidak punya waktu~" ledek Changmin diiringi tawa Kai dan Baekhyun.

"G_entleman_ tidak menghabiskan waktu," Baekhyun ikut meledek. Kai mengulang ucapan Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

Sehun memandang para sahabatnya sambil merengut bingung. "Apa yang salah? Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya. Namun ketiga sahabatnya hanya terkekeh.

Mengabaikan kebingungan Sehun, Kai justru bertanya pada sang sahabat yang paling mungil, "Kau memiliki mariyuana-nya, Baekhyunie?"

"Ya!" jawab Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Kyungsoo telah mengembalikan kantung mariyuana itu padanya, jika tidak entah ia harus membuat alasan apa pada pada Kai. "Kau menginginkannya?"

"Tidak, hanya jangan lupa membawa mariyuana itu nanti malam. Itu penting," jawab Kai, lalu menatap para sahabatnya dengan senyum jahil. "Dan siapa yang membayar untuk minuman keras malam ini?"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Changmin dan Sehun menjawab dengan kompak.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Serius, kalian semua setuju?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Kenapa aku?"

"_Well_, ketika kita pergi ke pesta Tao, aku membayar semuanya," ujar Changmin.

"Di taman, siapa yang membayar semuanya?" timpal Sehun seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kali ini, giliran siapa yang membayar?" tanya Kai, menunjuk Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Baekhyunie!" Sehun dan Changmin menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun dengan kompak.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam dengan wajah sedikit merengut membuat Kai merasa tidak enak. Maka Kai pun memberi usul, "Tapi jika kau sedang tidak punya uang, aku akan membayarnya. Itu bukan masalah besar."

"Tidak, tidak perlu," tolak Baekhyun, menepuk pelan bahu Kai lalu menghentikan kakinya saat tiba di halte bis.

"Beritahu kami saat kau mendapatkan alamatnya," kata Changmin. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan jangan lupakan mariyuana-nya!" Kai mengingatkan lagi dengan suara yang cukup keras, saat mereka bertiga meneruskan langkah, meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Bodoh! Jangan mengatakannya keras-keras!" kata Changmin seraya memukul belakang kepala Kai dengan sedikit kesal.

"Oh ayolah, semua orang juga merokok mariyuana, tidak hanya kita, kan?" ujar Kai santai, membuat Changmin menggerutu. Sehun hanya mendengarkan sambil terkekeh.

***chanbaek***

Sepeninggal ketiga sahabatnya, Baekhyun duduk menunggu di halte yang sepi. Menurut jadwal, bis yang ditunggunya akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Selagi menunggu Baekhyun memutar otaknya untuk mencari pinjaman uang untuk membeli minuman keras yang diminta para sahabatnya. Keuangannya sedang menipis saat ini. Pilihan pertama adalah ayahnya. Maka jemarinya menari dengan cepat di atas layar ponselnya, mengetik pesan untuk sang ayah.

**_SMS to Appa:_**

**_Appa, aku terlambat membayar sewa apartemenku dan bahkan tidak bisa membeli makanan. Bisakah kau mengirimkanku uang sekarang? XX_**

**_Send._**

Sejenak Baekhyun menatap ponselnya, mencoba memikirkan pilihan lain bila sang ayah tidak bisa mengirimkan uang sekarang. Satu nama terbersit di kepalanya. Mungkin saja ia bisa meminjam uang pada teman satu apartemennya. Lay orang yang baik, dia pasti mau meminjamkan beberapa _dollar_ padanya, kan?

**_SMS to Lay:_**

**_Bisakah kau meminjamkanku 20 dollar untuk malam ini, please? Transfer dari appa-ku akan segera datang._**

**_Send._**

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya, menunggu jawaban. Namun tidak satupun dari sang ayah maupun Lay yang segera menjawab pesannya. Padahal ia butuh jawaban segera. Terlalu fokus pada ponselnya, ia tidak menyadari seseorang diam-diam melangkah pelan menghampirinya, duduk di sampingnya, dan menatapnya tanpa suara.

Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun pun menoleh ke samping kirinya dan terkejut saat mendapati sosok tampan Chanyeol. Mata besar pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan binar hangat, jaket cokelat—yang sepertinya jaket favorit Chanyeol—membalut tubuh kekarnya, dan ransel hitamnya tergeletak di bawah diantara dua kakinya.

"Sial, kau mengagetkanku," gerutu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi kaget Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu. "Maaf, tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu," katanya, tersenyum.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap pria tampan itu, berpikir selama beberapa detik. "Apa kau akan pulang?" tanyanya, mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Langsung menuju pertanyaan pribadi, huh?" ujar Chanyeol, senyum di bibirnya mendadak luntur.

Melihat Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan nampak tidak suka membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Baekhyun hanya bertanya, tidak bermaksud membuat pria tampan itu marah. "Uh, aku…." ia bingung harus bicara apa sekarang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kekehan pelan. Chanyeol menoleh memandang Baekhyun dan dengan cepat berkata, "Aku hanya bercanda, Baekhyun."

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum, merasa lega. Saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya, ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun menunduk memandang ponselnya. Satu pesan singkat dari Lay yang membuat senyum Baekhyun mendadak luntur.

**_1 new message._**

**_Lay:_**

**_Maaf, aku lembur malam ini._**

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang mendadak muram, Chanyeol pun mengernyit. "Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak, lalu menoleh memandang Chanyeol. "Aku seharusnya membawa bir ke sebuah pesta, aku tidak bisa menarik uang dan teman sekamarku sedang tidak ada," jawabnya.

"Aku bisa meminjamimu, jika kau mau," usul Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka meminjam uang," tolak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh sejenak. "Tidak, aku tidak memiliki uang, tapi aku memiliki banyak bir. Kita bisa pergi mengambilnya di tempatku jika kau mau."

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun menatap pria tampan itu dengan ragu.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak memandang wajah manis Baekhyun yang nampak muram dan ragu. "Tunggu, biar kutebak," katanya. "Kau pikir ini aneh."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dengan sedikit malu. Bagaimana pria tampan itu bisa menebaknya dengan tepat?. Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum, merasa gemas dengan ekspresi malu si manis, lalu ia menoleh saat bis yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang.

"Kau ikut?" tanyanya seraya meraih ranselnya dan berdiri, beranjak menaiki bis. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan tanpa kata ikut berdiri, beranjak mengikuti si pria tampan.

***chanbaek***

Jumat, 5.12 PM

Chanyeol memutar kunci dan membuka pintu apartemennya, melangkah masuk diikuti langkah canggung Baekhyun di belakangnya. "Silahkan masuk," kata Chanyeol seraya menutup pintu lalu tersenyum pada si manis.

Chanyeol meletakkan ranselnya di lantai dan membuka jaket cokelatnya, membiarkan Baekhyun menjelajahi tempat tinggalnya. Dengan penasaran Baekhyun menyusuri lorong yang membawanya memasuki ruang tamu. Apartemen Chanyeol cukup besar, didominasi kayu, dinding berwarna abu-abu yang penuh dengan lukisan dan perabotan bergaya _vintage_. Di lihat dari rak yang penuh dengan buku dan koleksi piringan hitam, juga sebuah alat pemutar khusus atau _turntable_ yang diletakkan di atas perapian dekat dengan sebuah piano kecil, Baekhyun menduga jika pria tampan itu adalah seorang pecinta hal-hal klasik, dan mungkin seorang yang romantis.

Asyik memperhatikan seisi ruangan hingga akhirnya mata cokelat Baekhyun tertarik pada kertas-kertas yang ditempel di atas perapian. Semua isi kertas tersebut berisi sketsa gambar seekor hewan lucu dalam berbagai pose yang menggemaskan. Sepertinya itu adalah hewan favorit Chanyeol. Cukup tidak terduga, huh?

Suara langkah kaki di atas lantai kayu yang berderit membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Di ambang pintu Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan membawa sekerat bir di tangan kanan dan dua botol bir di tangan kirinya. Pria itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Oke, jadi kau memberikanku satu paket bir," Baekhyun berkata seraya tersenyum menatap bir-bir di tangan Chanyeol. Sedikit terkejut karena ternyata pria tampan itu benar-benar memiliki bir yang banyak di apartemennya, dipikirnya pria itu hanya bercanda.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Yah, aku tidak tahu, aku punya banyak di rumah. Tidak tahu kenapa," katanya, lalu menunjukkan dua botol bir di tangan kirinya. "Apa kau mau satu sebelum pergi ke pestamu?"

"Tentu."

"Bagus."

Baekhyun meletakkan ranselnya di atas sofa, lalu melepaskan jaket dan syal yang melilit lehernya. Sementara Chanyeol meletakkan sekerat bir di tangan kanannya ke lantai, kemudian membuka dua botol bir di tangan kirinya dengan menggunakan alat pembuka yang sempat ia selipkan ke saku celana jinsnya tadi. Lalu ia memberikan satu botol bir pada Baekhyun, yang diterima pria manis itu dengan senang.

Mereka bersulang, lalu mulai menenggak botol bir masing-masing. Perhatian Baekhyun kembali tertarik pada sketsa-sketsa hewan yang menempel di dinding. Ia melangkah mendekati dinding, ingin menatap sketsa-sketsa itu lebih dekat. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah si manis dan berdiri cukup dekat di sampingnya,

"Kau yang menggambarnya?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol, ikut menoleh memandang sketsa-sketsa di dinding itu. "_Well_, itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah lebih baik dalam menggambar sekarang."

"Karena gambar itu seharusnya kau?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol sejenak, tersenyum lalu kembali memandang sketsa-sketsa di depannya. "Um…apa itu? Seekor musang?"

"Musang? Itu seekor rakun! Itu adalah hewan spiritiualku."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan sedikit heran. Biasanya orang-orang memilih hewan yang terlihat kuat dan menakutkan sebagai hewan spiritual mereka, tetapi Chanyeol justru memilih hewan kecil yang terlihat lemah namun menggemaskan itu. Pilihan yang unik.

"Itu hewan spiritualmu?" tanya Baekhyun, mengernyit.

Chanyeol menoleh, memandang si manis selama beberapa saat. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan seraya menjawab, "Rakun itu luar biasa!" ia kembali memandang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan menggerakkan dua jarinya di depan matanya. "Ditambah, mereka memakai topeng."

"Oke, aku mengerti!' Baekhyun tertawa. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang kembali memandang ke depan. Iseng dan penasaran, ia bertanya, "Dan jika kau harus menggambarku? Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, nampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tak terduga itu. Lalu ia menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap pria manis itu. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Mata mereka bertemu dalam menit-menit yang sunyi, mendebarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia menenggak botol birnya sejenak tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Baekhyun. "Aku harus memikirkannya."

Lalu ia terkekeh pelan. Sementara Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis, penuh minat. Pria tampan ini benar-benar membuatnya tertarik. Chanyeol kembali menikmati botol birnya, namun kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak memiliki mariyuana yang tersisa untuk merokok," ujarnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Baekhyun berkata, "Aku punya!" lalu ia mengeluarkan kantung mariyuana milik Kai yang dibawanya, dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Wow! Oke, kau memang tidak pernah bercanda, huh?" sahut Chanyeol senang. Ia membuka kantung putih itu, menghirup aroma memabukkan di dalamnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Sementara itu mata cokelat Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh binar. Seharusnya ia tidak memberikan mariyuana itu pada Chanyeol. Mariyuana itu milik Kai, dan sang sahabat telah mengatakan untuk membawanya ke pesta nanti malam. Mereka akan menikmatinya bersama di pesta. Kai pasti akan marah jika tahu bahwa mariyuana miliknya telah diberikan pada orang lain.

Tetapi persetan dengan kemarahan Kai! Baekhyun tidak peduli. Chanyeol adalah yang terpenting saat ini.

***chanbaek***

Jumat, 6.53 PM

Bersama dengan botol-botol bir dan mariyuana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah. Suara musik yang merdu dari piringan hitam yang berputar di alat _turntable_ milik Chanyeol mengiringi suasana nyaman tersebut. Mereka mengobrol, meloncat dari satu tema ke tema lainnya, lalu tertawa bersama saat sebuah cerita lucu terlontar diantara mereka.

"Aku bersumpah, laki-laki itu memuntahkan semuanya!" Baekhyun bercerita dengan wajah mengeryit jijik yang lucu. Satu tangannya terulur menerima batang rokok mariyuana yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya, dengan sebuah meja kecil sebagai pembatas mereka.

Chanyeol menghembuskan asap kelabu tipis dari mulutnya, membiarkannya membaur bersama udara disekitar, lalu tertawa mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun. "Sial, memalukan sekali!" komentarnya.

"Menjijikan, lebih tepatnya!" ujar Baekhyun, menghisap batang rokok mariyuana di tangannya dengan nikmat.

"Jika itu aku, aku pasti sudah langsung pergi!"

"Sama! Pergi, seperti melarikan diri!"

Dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama. Chanyeol meraih botol bir di depannya dan meminumnya, sebelum kemudian menoleh ke belakang saat menyadari musik telah berhenti. Lagu dari piringan hitam telah habis. Dalam diam Baekhyun tersenyum, memperhatikan pria bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak mendekati alat _turntable_ yang terletak di atas perapian. Chanyeol mengambil piringan hitam yang telah berhenti berputar dari dalam alat _turntable_, lalu mulai sibuk memilih lagu lain dari koleksi piringan hitamnya yang banyak. Perhatian Baekhyun teralih saat layar ponselnya menyala di atas sofa di sampingnya. Ia meletakkan puntung rokoknya diatas asbak lalu meraih ponselnya, melihat notifikasi sms baru dari Sulli. Senyum di wajah Baekhyun memudar.

**_Sulli 18.02:_**

**_Hey, jam 7 malam di Sun Premier Club_**

**_Sulli 18.20:_**

**_Kami menunggumu di sana.._**

**_Sulli 18.32:_**

**_Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkan minuman keras, tidak apa-apa._**

Sial, Baekhyun hampir lupa dengan pesta Sulli. Bersama dengan Chanyeol membuatnya lupa waktu. Sejenak ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memilih piringan-piringan hitam di rak, lalu menggigit bibirnya, berpikir. Ia sudah berjanji akan datang—dipaksa lebih tepatnya—ke pesta Sulli bersama para sahabatnya yang sangat antusias. Namun ia masih ingin bersama Chanyeol, pria tampan itu seperti magnet yang membuatnya sulit untuk pergi darinya. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak datang. Dengan cepat jemarinya mengetik balasan untuk Sulli, beserta kebohongannya.

**_SMS to Sulli:_**

**_Maaf, tiba-tiba kurang motivasi dari semua orang. Aku sedang mencoba mengajak teman-temanku untuk datang._**

**_Send_**

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Pesan dari sahabatnya yang baru saja masuk membuat Baekhyun mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius.

**_Changmin 18.05:_**

**_Apa kau mendapat birnya? Dimana kita harus bertemu?_**

**_Changmin 18.33:_**

**_Jawab aku!_**

**_Changmin 18.54:_**

**_Apa kau mengabaikan kita, atau bagaimana?!_**

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan para sahabatnya, hanya saja kehadiran Chanyeol membuatnya melupakan segalanya. Kembali ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih asyik memilih di rak, berdiri memunggunginya. Menghela napas pelan, ia mulai mengetik pesan balasan untuk Changmin, kebohongan lainnya.

**_SMS to Changmin:_**

**_Tidak ada kabar…_**

**_Aku pikir acaranya dibatalkan._**

**_Send_**

Setelah pesan terkirim Baekhyun segera mengunci ponselnya dan meletakkanya kembali di sofa dalam posisi terbalik—layar ponsel menghadap ke sofa—, lalu mengangkat kepalanya saat menyadari bahwa akhirnya Chanyeol telah selesai memilih lagunya. Sambil tersenyum Chanyeol menunjukkan piringan hitam di tangannya pada Baekhyun, kemudian mulai memasangnya di alat _turntable_.

"Biar kutebak…_a little Choppin?_" kata Baekhyun sambil memandang Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya. Baekhyun mencoba menebak lagi, "Em…tidak. Tidak. Sebuah lagu jazz tua yang bagus!"

Chanyeol mendengus dan kembali tersenyum. "Sebuah lagu jazz tua yang bagus…oke. Apa aku terlihat klise?" ujarnya, lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak, kau tidak klise, hanya…alat _turntable_-mu membuatmu terlihat seperti seorang kolektor barang antik tua," sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata dengan jenaka. "Baiklah. _Well_, coba dengarkan ini," katanya seraya mulai menghidupkan _turntable_ miliknya.

Diluar dugaan saat _turntable_ mulai menyala dan piringan hitam di dalamnya mulai berputar, bukan alunan lembut lagu jazz ataupun lagu klasik lainnya yang terdengar, tetapi justru dentuman musik jenis EDM. Baekhyun terkejut di atas sofa, sementara Chanyeol memandang pria manis itu dengan cengirannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol, mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dan meloncat-loncat mengikuti dentuman musik yang keras.

"Ini bagus!" jawab Baekhyun setelah akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang sedang menari di depannya dan tersenyum seraya berpikir, sungguh…pria tampan ini tidak terduga.

Dilihat dari koleksi piringan hitam yang banyak dan alat _turntable_ yang dimilikinya, juga perabotan di apartemennya yang bergaya _vintage_, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol adalah jenis pria yang hanya menyukai hal-hal yang klasik. Tetapi ternyata pria itu juga menyukai musik masa kini, seolah dia hidup di dua dunia. Unik dan membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran, kejutan apalagi yang dimiliki seorang Park Chanyeol?

Lelah menari, Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti dan mengecilkan _volume_ suara _turntable_-nya. Lalu sambil tersenyum lebar ia kembali duduk di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak terbiasa mendengarkan jenis musik ini, tapi…"

"Yeah? Apa yang biasanya kau dengarkan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya meraih satu batang rokok mariyuana baru dari atas meja, menyelipkannya di mulut dan menyulutnya dengan pemantik api.

"Aku tidak tau, lebih ke _rock'n'roll_. Seperti Nirvana, The Stones, The Beatles…The Clash!"

Chanyeol menghembuskan asap kelabu tipis dari mulutnya ke udara, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum jenaka pada Baekhyun. "Dan akulah yang klise?" ujarnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus dan tersenyum. Chanyeol menghisap kembali rokok mariyuana-nya dengan nikmat, kemudian memandang dengan serius si manis yang hanya diam. "Aku bisa memasang beberapa lagu Queen jika kau mau," katanya menawarkan, menghembuskan asap kelabu tipisnya dari hidung.

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Aku suka menemukan hal-hal baru," tolak Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mencoba membentuk asap yang ia hembuskan dari mulutnya.

Diantara kepulan asap mariyuana yang memabukkan dan dentuman musik jenis EDM yang mengiringi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai menggila. Asyik menari dengan gaya yang aneh, lalu tertawa bersama. Melupakan waktu sejenak.

***chanbaek***

Jumat, 7.34 PM

Botol-botol bir mulai habis. Isi kantung mariyuana mulai menipis. Musik pun telah habis dari piringan hitam yang terus berputar. Di sofa, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan, bersandar kelelahan. Kehabisan energi karena lelah menari dan tertawa. Chanyeol menghisap rokok mariyuana-nya sambil menatap alat _turntable_ di depannya. Terasa jauh bagi tubuhnya yang malas bergerak.

"Sial, kita harus mengganti piringan hitamnya," ujar Chanyeol, menghembuskan asap kelabu tipisnya ke udara.

Baekhyun menoleh memandang Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak mau bangun sama sekali, kan?" tebaknya.

"Yeah, tidak. Tidak sekarang. _Nada_," sahut Chanyeol, kembali menghisap rokok mariyuana-nya.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun yang mengalah. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan beranjak ke perapian untuk mematikan alat _turntable_ dan mengeluarkan piringan hitam. Saat ia mengembalikan piringan hitam tersebut ke rak yang penuh dengan koleksi album piringan hitam lainnya, ia memandang piano kecil berwarna hitam yang terjepit diantara rak dan perapian. Selembar kertas musik berdiri ditengah piano, sementara kertas-kertas musik lainnya bertumpuk di atas piano, bersama dengan beberapa bingkai foto.

Baekhyun membuka penutup piano tersebut—menggesernya ke atas—, lalu dengan asal mulai menekan beberapa tutsnya. Nada yang berantakan terdengar di telinga. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, memandang Chanyeol seolah sedang menunggu reaksi pria tampan itu. Tapi Chanyeol hanya diam dan asyik menikmati rokok mariyuana di tangannya, tidak merasa keberatan pianonya dimainkan oleh orang lain.

"Apa kau memainkannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Well_, aku bisa memberitahumu bahwa coverku _"Que Sera, Sera"_ luar biasa," jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum jenaka. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku juga bisa memainkan lagu tema Star Wars," tambahnya. "Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu terlalu terkesan."

"Boleh aku mencoba memainkannya?" mengabaikan perkataan asal Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih tertarik pada piano di depannya.

"Mmmh…" Chanyeol bergumam, menganggukkan kepalanya.

Maka Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan piano. Melemaskan jemarinya sesaat, lalu mulai menekan-nekan tuts piano untuk mencari nada yang pas. Pada awalnya, nada yang dimainkan Baekhyun terdengar berantakan dan terkesan asal hingga Chanyeol menggodanya,

"Aku juga punya sebuah _triangle_, jika kau mau."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol dan mereka tertawa bersama. Kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada piano dan mulai menekan-nekan tuts piano yang terkesan asal. Namun perlahan nada-nada yang terkesan asal itu mulai menghasilkan harmoni yang indah. Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya, ia pikir pria manis itu hanya asal bermain piano saja namun ternyata tidak. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang lekat-lekat Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan piano dengan lihai. Jemari-jemari pria manis itu menari di atas tuts-tuts piano dengan lincah, memainkan sebuah lagu yang dikenalnya.

_I love you_ _by Riopy._

Sosok Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan piano dengan iringan nada yang lembut, membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya. Sorot matanya melembut saat menatap Baekhyun. Pria manis ini benar-benar menarik, luar biasa. Dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya, terkekeh pelan saat ia berpikir jika ia mulai menyukai Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun mengakhiri permainan pianonya, ia menoleh memandang Chanyeol, menunggu. Namun Chanyeol yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya balik menatapnya dengan senyum lebar yang tak luntur, juga binar lembut dan kagum dari mata besarnya.

"Itu…gila," komentar Chanyeol akhirnya.

"_Well_, itu bukan tema lagu Star Wars, tapi…" sahut Baekhyun, mengendikkan bahunya.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Kau mengejutkan," pujinya. Sesaat mereka hanya saling tatap, sebelum kemudian Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Aku suka orang yang penuh kejutan."

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Namun suara getar ponsel menghancurkan sesi saling senyum mereka. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan membaca sebuah pesan baru yang kemudian membuatnya memaki pelan.

"Sial! Aku harus pergi. Aku benar-benar lupa, aku harus bertemu dengan beberapa teman sekarang," beritahunya pada Baekhyun seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun, karena tadinya ia pikir akan menghabiskan malam bersama pria manis itu.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, sedikit merasa tidak rela harus berpisah dari Chanyeol. Ia masih ingin bersama pria tampan itu, meski hanya lima menit. Tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol harus benar-benar pergi, maka dengan sedikit tidak rela ia berkata,

"Aku juga harus pergi. Ke pesta."

Baekhyun memakai jaket dan ranselnya, lalu memeluk sekerat bir di dadanya. Melupakan syalnya yang masih tergeletak di sofa Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga ke depan pintu. Ia membukakan pintu untuk pria manis itu, berdiri di ambang pintu dan berkata dengan tidak enak,

"Aku minta maaf mengusirmu seperti ini tapi…aku benar-benar lupa waktu hingga melupakan janji penting. Tetapi tadi sangat menyenangkan."

"Benar, tadi sangat menyenangkan," ujar Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Ya, kita harus melakukannya lagi sekali-kali."

"Kapanpun kau mau. Dan…terimakasih birnya."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Saat Baekhyun hendak beranjak pergi, Chanyeol menahan lengannya. Sejenak pria tampan itu hanya menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, lalu mengusap lembut surai pirangnya, dan tersenyum.

"Bye!" Chanyeol lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

Selama beberapa menit Baekhyun hanya berdiri menatap pintu apartemen Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum saat menyadari apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Rona merah perlahan menjalar di pipinya.

"Bodoh.." gumamnya pelan, merasa malu dan senang.

Sambil membawa sekerat bir di pelukannya, Baekhyun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Karena ia sudah berbohong agar tidak datang ke pesta Sulli, maka sebaiknya ia pulang saja dan tidur. Namun, baru dua puluh empat langkah meninggalkan gedung apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhenti dan merogoh saku celananya. Ponselnya bergetar dengan notifikasi beberapa pesan baru.

**_Sulli 19.42:_**

**_Oh tidak. Tetap kabari aku._**

**_Sulli 19.45:_**

**_Jadi?_**

**_Sulli 19.47:_**

**_Apa kau serius tidak menjawab lagi?_**

**_Sulli 19.50:_**

**_Go fuck yourself, Baekhyun_**

**_Changmin 19.54:_**

**_Kenapa kau berbohong?_**

Baekhyun menekan jemarinya pada layar ponsel, membuka gambar yang dikirim oleh Changmin. Sebuah screenshot instastory Sulli, dimana gadis itu berfoto berdua dengan Luna. Kedua gadis itu memasang ekspresi kecewa dan mengacungkan jari tengah mereka ke kamera. Tulisan **MAN ARE TRASH** dengan huruf besar dan _icon_ seseorang sedang membuang sampah menghiasi foto tersebut.

Bagus! Dilihat dari foto tersebut sepertinya Sulli benar-benar marah padanya. Begitu juga dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Kebohongan kecilnya membuat empat orang mendadak kecewa padanya. Baekhyun menghela napasnya dengan lelah.

Sementara Baekhyun sedang serius memelototi layar ponselnya, ia tidak menyadari sosok Chanyeol dengan jaket cokelat kesayangannya berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemennya. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan-pesan itu dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Di seberang jalan ia melihat sosok tinggi Chanyeol sedang berjalan, dengan langkah ringan dan senyum di wajahnya, menemui seorang gadis cantik bersurai cokelat panjang yang nampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang. _Coat_ berwarna abu-abu yang trendi membalut tubuh ramping gadis itu.

Saat mereka bertemu Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah si gadis cantik dan langsung mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Lalu sambil berangkulan mesra Chanyeol dan gadis cantik itu beranjak pergi, tidak menyadari jika di seberang jalan Baekhyun sedang membatu melihatnya.

Perasaan tidak suka seketika menerpa Baekhyun. Baru saja Chanyeol berlaku lembut padanya, mengusap rambutnya, tetapi sekarang ia justru mencium seorang gadis dan nampak sangat mesra. Sungguh, ia tidak suka hal itu. Seketika ia merasa kecewa. Siapa gadis cantik itu? Pacarnya Chanyeol-kah?

Selama perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya, Baekhyun terus memikirkan Chanyeol dan gadis cantik itu. Teringat pada foto _screenschot instastory_ Sulli yang dikirim oleh Changmin tadi, diam-diam di dalam kepalanya Baekhyun menyetujui _caption_ di foto tersebut. _Man are trash!_

Tetapi, tunggu! Baekhyun lupa, jika ia juga seorang laki-laki…sama seperti Chanyeol. Jadi apa itu berarti ia juga sampah, atau Chanyeol yang sampah? Karena pria tampan itu tanpa sadar sempat melambungkan harapannya, lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja.

_Seperti dirinya yang memberi harapan pada Sulli_.

Yah, apapun itu. _Man are trash_, huh?!

**Tbc**


End file.
